THE ADVENTURE OF UZUMAKI AND HYUGA :::
by junaris alfianto
Summary: rate : T semi M. Genre : Adventure dan Romance. diceritakan Naruto yang dilatih Rikodou Sannin dan kembali kekonoha untuk mendamaikan dunia bersama hinata. Dan juga Naruto yang memegang ke sembilan biju sering di incar oleh bahaya. Apakah Naruto bisa mendamaikan dunia ini ? Warning : Typo-typo(s)-Gaje-alur pasaran- StrongNaru-GoodlikeNaru-StrongHinata-GoodlikeHinata
1. Chapter 1

…_**::: THE ADVENTURE OF UZUMAKI AND HYUGA :::…**_

**The First Chapter**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masahi Kishimoto**

…**::: THE ADVENTURE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO © Junaris Alfianto**

**Genre : Adventure – Romance – Fantasy**

**Rate : T+ Atau T Semi M**

**Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

**Warning :Sedikit Tyopo/Tyopo(s)/OOC/Alur Berantakan/ide pasaran/dll**

**AN ( Author Note ) : StrongNaru –GoodLikeNaru-SmartHinata-StrongHinata-dll**

**Note# Untuk fic saya ini yang bergenre utama Adventure untuk nama jutsu saya pakai yang asli dan untuk Naruto kekuatannya meningkat secara bertahap.**

**Maaf apabila adaide cerita atu alur cerita yang sama ini mungkin ketidak sengajaan mohon dimaklumi**

**Semoga Anda Suka**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**..;; The Adventure Of Uzumaki Naruto ;;..**

" **Chapter 1 : Prologue"**

**Bagian prolog tidak dibaca tidak apa karna ceritanya sama seperti dicanonnya**

" Heeeeeeh …. Heeeeehhh " Suara rintihan dari wanita berambut merah menyala yang tergurai panjang sedang berusaha untuk melahirkan hasil cinta dari suaminya, tepat pada perang dunia Shinobi ke-2 karena pemberontakan madara yang ingin menguasai Biiju terkuat yaitu Kyubi.

" Kushina kau pasti bisa " ucap pria berambut panjang bewarna kuning mencolok yang dijuluki Yondaime Hokage atau yang bernama Namikaze Minato.

" ayoo Kushina " iya itulah nama dari wanita berambut merah itu Kushina atau Uzumaki Kushina.

" uweeeek…. Uweekk…" jerit tangis dari seorang bayi keturunan Uzumaki yang berasal dari Namikaze Minato dengan Uzumaki Kushina. Seorang bayi yang berambut kuning sama seperti ayahnya dan juga memiliki mata inidah berwarna biru laut.

" Sayang ini adalah anak kita " ucap Minato kepada Kushina yang sedari tadi mereka berada disebuah Goa.

" Iya sayang … akan kita beri nama apa anak kita ini "

" Uzumaki Naruto " jawab Namikaze Minato dengan mantab.

Belum sempat mereka berlama-lama dengan kebahagian mereka telah datang sesosok pria bertopeng yang aneh dengan satu lubang diseebelah kiri.

" Madara mauapa kau kesini " ya itulah nama daripria tadi Uciha Madara

" kenapa , aku kesini akan mengambil Kyubi dari tubuh Kushina " ucap Madara dengan lantang

" tidak Akan aku izinkan " Minato menjawab dengan tak kalahlah lantangnya

" Cihh , baiklah kalu begitu mau mu " Madara tiba-tiba berada langsung dibelakang Kushina yang sontakmembuat Minato menjadi kaget, Madara langsung membawa Kushina pergi, Naruto pun juga ikut terbawa karena Kushina yang sedang menggendong Naruto.

Minato yang melihat itu tidak terima anak dan istrinya disandra oleh Madara.

" Awaskau Madara " umpat Minato

Minatopun mengejar Madara dengan Hiraishin.

Madara membawa Kushina dengan ksar sehingga Naruto pun terjatuh, untung saja Minato sigap menangkap Naruto yang sedang terjatuh, dan kemudian Minato meletakkan Naruto ditanah yang membuat Naruto menangis sejadi jadinya. Walaupun didalam hati Minato tidak tega akantetapiia harus menyelamatkan Kushina.

Minatopun kembali mengejar Madara yang masih membawa Kushina, dan akhirnya Minato berhasil mengejar Madara akan tetapi Minato terlambat karena kyubi sudah keluar daritubuh kushina.

Minato melihat kushina yang tergeletak tak berdaya yang masih sadarkan dri

" Kushina kau tak apa-apa " tanya Minato dengan cemas

" Aku tidak apa-apa "

Dilihatnya disisi lain Madara sudah berada dikepala Kyubi, Minatopun tidak tinggal diam Minato langsung menggigit ibu jarinya dan melakukan juruh Kichyose.

"Buuufhhh…!" Kepulan asap disekililing minato yang sedang menggunakan jurus Kichiyose, setelah kepulan asapitu menghilang munculah seekor katak yang berukuran sangat besar yang menghisap sepuntung rokok di mulutnya.

" hei Minato kenapa kau memanggil ku "

" lihatlah didepan mu Bunta " minato menjawab pertanyaan dari Gamabunta

" apaa…. Kyubi bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi"

" nanti saja aku jelaskan setlah kita bunuh Madara itu "

" baiklah " jawab Gamabunta sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulut nya

Gamabunta langsung meloncat keatas dan menyemburkan bola air dari mulutnya, namun sayang kyubi dapat menghindar, kyubi pun langsung mengeluarkan Biju Dama dari mulut nya. Sontak membuat Gamabunta dan Minato menjadi kaget beruntung Gamabunta berhasil mengelak.

Hasil dari Biju Dama kyubi tersebut adalah semua benda yang terkena akan hancur rata dengan tanah

Terlihat Madara yang melompat dari kepela kyubi

" Bunta kau lawan kyubi, biar aku lawan Madara "

" baiklahh … berhati-hatilah! " Gamabunta menyetujui saran dari Minato

Minato pun pergi mengejar Madara , Madara pun berhenti hal itu membuat Minato kaget

" aku akan membunuh mu Yondaime Hokage " ucap Madara

" kalau kau bisa " jawab Minato enteng

Mereka pun bertarung, Minato melemparkan suriken kepada Madara yang berhasil dihindari oleh Madara. Pertarungan mereka berselang lama.

" heeeeh… heeeh " suara nafasmereka terdengan jelas karena mereka sudah kelellahan.

" baiklahh " ucap Minato dengan nada yakin.

Pertarungan pun berjalan sengit dan saat Madara lengah munculah Minato dengan Rasenggan berukuran besar ditangannya.

"Rasengggan" ucap minato

" duaaaaar " suara letusan yang dasyat terdengar, iu adalah suara ledakan Rasenggan Minato yang berhasil mengenai perut Madara. Madara pun berhasil dikalahkan oleh Minato. Minato yang berhasil mengalahkan Madara langsung berlari kearah tempat pertarungan Gamabunta dan kyubi.

Dalam pertarungan Gamabunta dengan Kyubi atau kurama, Gamabuntamenghilang disertai kepulan asap putih karena Gamabunta kehabisan tenaga.

" Siaaaal Gamabunta berhasil dikalahkan " ucap Minato dengan nada kesal.

Didekat Kurama sudah terlihat Kushina yang sedang menggendong Naruto.

" KUSHINA…. " teriak Minato

Kushina pun menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, dilihatnya Minato yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Setelah sampai ditempat Kushina Minato berkata pada Kushina.

" sepertinya kita harus menggunakan cara terakhir " ucap minato

" apaa !.. apa maksud mu? " jaawab Kushina dengan nada ragu

" ini satu-satunya harapan kita "

"Apakau mau mengorbankan anak kita ?" tanya Kushina

" itu satu-satunya cara kita untuk melindungi Konoha "

" baiklaahh " jawab Kushina dengansedikit keberatan

" Maaf Naruto ini akan membuat hidupmu menjadi sulit " ucap Kushina dengan lirih

" Kushina mari kita mulai " ucap minato bertanda pertarunganyang sebenarnya akan dimulai.

Kushina langsung mengeluarkan rantai emas dari punggungnya untuk mengikat kyubi yang selanjutnya minato mengeluarkan jutsu yang berbahaya. Minato kemudian mengeluarkan segel tangan dan sambil berteriak.

" HAKKE FUIN " Kyubi pun tersegel sebelum itu Kyubi berhasil lepas dari rantai emas milik Kushina dan juga berhasil menanjapkan cakarnya ke tubuh Kushina dan Minato dari belakang. Mereka kemudian memuntahkan darah segar dari mulut mereka. Dengan sisa chakra minato berhasil menyegel Kyubi ke tubuh Naruto.

#Skip

Peperangan pun akhirnya selesai yang dimenangkan oleh pihat Konoha. Akibat peperangan itu terutama kerena kyubi desa Konoha hampir rata dengan tanah rumah-rumah terporak porandakan banyak juga korban jiwa akibat serangan kyubi. Kenangan pahit akibat serangan Kyubi membekas di Konoha.

.

.

.

10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

.

"…., Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Naruto, Hyuga Hinta "

ya itulah nama-nama sebagian dari murid Akademi Konoha. Naruto yang mendengar namanya tidak di sebutkaan merasa sedih ia langsung memisahkan diri dan keluar darigedung itu kemudian ia langsung duduk diatas ayunan yang sudah tergantung disebuah dahan pohon yang besar sambilmelihat teman-temannya sedang berbahagia dengan keluarga nya, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh tempat yang bisaa dijangkau mata biru laut miliknya itu, Naruto kaget ketika melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut idigo dan memiliki mata lavender yang dikenal memiliki sifat yang amat sangat pemalu.

Narutokemudian menghampiri anak perempuan itu dan ia sampai dan berdiri tepat dibelakang anak itu.

" Heii kamu Hyuga Hinata kan " ucap Naruto.

" Ee-eeh " hinata merasa kaget yang mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya itu. Hinata pun menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

" Uzumaki-san " ucap hinata dengan terbata-bata ddengan raut mka yang semakin lama menjadi merah padam. Kenapa muka Hinata memerah saat dekat Naruto itu karena Naruto adalah orang yang ia kagumi karena sifat pantang yang dimiliki oleh pria berambut blonde itu yang mungkin lama kelamaan akan menjadi sebuah rasa sayang dan cinta.

" Kamu kenapa Hinata-chan " ucap Naruto sambil duduk di samping Hinatayang seddang duduk disebuah kursi taman Akademi.

Hinata yang mendengar dia dipanggil dengan tambahan suffik-chan pun mukanya pun langsung memerah dan kemudian ia menjauhkan dirinya dari naruto dengan cara menggeserb posisi duduknya.

" Ee-eeh .. Ttt-iidak adaa.. kok ..Uzuu..maki-san " jawab Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

" Kamu pasti punya masalah aku dapat membaca raut mukamu, oh ya..! ngomong-ngomong orang tua mu dimana, tadi aku dengar kau lulus tetapi kenapa kamu malah sendirian disini dan bukannya berkumpul dengan keluarga mu ? " tanya Naruto yang membuat butiran air bening yang mengalir dari kedua mata lavender milik Hinata.

" Mereka ada disana " ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk kekrumunan orang dan ternyata Hinata menunjuk kerah dua orang yang juga berdarah Hyuga sama seperti Hinata yaitu Hyuga Hiashi dan juga Hyuga Neji.

" Ehh, itu kan keluargamu kenapa mereka bersama Neji saja? Seharusnya mereka juga bersamamu ? " tanya Naruto yang membuat air mata Hinata semakin mengucur deras dari kedua mata lavendernya.

" I-itu… Hikz… karena aku … Hikz.. berbeda dengan… hikz… anggota clan…hikz.. ku" ucap Hinata sambil menangis dan kemudian ia pergi berlari.

" Eeeeh Hinata " Naruto yang melihat Hinata pergi hanya menghela nafas saja dan kemudian ia berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya.

Narutopun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu menuju apartemennya

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan Naruto bayak dibuli dan dijauhi banyak orang bahkan anak-anakpunmerasa takut.

" Lihat ituanak monster " begitulah bullian para orang-orang terhadap Naruto bahkan mereka bicara begitu didepan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan dia tidak pernah putus asa untuk menggapai cita-citanya untuk menjadi Hokage.

Setelah sampai diapartemennya Naruto langsung mandi dan langsung tidur.

Keesokan harinya Naruto bangun dan langsung mandi ia mengenakan baju lengan panjang bewarna orange dan celana panjang semata kaki yang juga bewarna orange ( sama seperti penampilan di anime Naruto ) ia tidak menggunakan ikat kepala karena ia belum lulus dari Akademi Ninja.

" Kruuuukk… Kruuukk " suara musik terdengar dai perut Naruto.

" Aku lapar sekali sebaiknya aku pergi ke Iciraku saja " ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto pergi dari apartemennya dan pergi ke Iciraku, setelah sampai disana Naruto langsung memesan ramen.

" Paman ramen ukuran jumbo dengan ekstra narutonya ya " ucap Naruto dengan nada keras.

" Baiklah tunggu sebentar " jawab paman penjual ramen itu.

" Pesanan siap " kata pelayan disana

Naruto langsung mengambil sumpit yang tersedia di meja dan memisahkannya agar sumpit itu bisa digunakan. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung memakan ramen itu dengan lahap,dalam 1 menit saja Naruto sudah bisa menghabiskan 1 porsi ramen ukuran jumbo.

" Terimakassih paman iniuang nya " kata Naruto

" Tinggal kan saja di meja "

" Baiklah " Naruto pun beranjak pergi. Naruto pergi tanpa tujuan dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi kehutan dekat Desa untuk bersantai. Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan Naruto Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuhnya direrumputan yang luas itu angin sepoi-sepoi membuat Naruto merasa mengantuk dan akhirnya ia tertidur

…::: NARUTO DREAM:::…

" Hei pasti kau perlu bantuan ya untuk melakukan jurus bunshin " ucap seorang kakek tua

" kenapa kau bisa tau ?" tanya Naruto.

" itu kau tidak perlu tau " jawab kakek tersebut." Sekarang akan kuajarkan jurus seribu bayangan padamu, jurus ini berbeda dengan jurus bunshin yang lain, jurus inisangat spesial karena masing-masing bunshin memiliki chakra yang rata.

" Baiklah aku akanbelajar padamu "

#Skip

...::: NARUTO DREAM END :::….

Narutopun terbangun dan berkata.

" Ternya itu cuman mimpi, tapi itu seperti nyata " Naruto pun berdiri didalam mimpi ia berhasil menggunakan jurus seribu bayang atau Kage Bunshin No Jutsu dengan semourna dan menghasilkan banyak Bunshin. Naruto langsung menggerakan tangannya dan melakukan segel tangan sambil berteriak.

" Kage Bunshin No Juntsu " Muncullah ribuan bunshin Naruto. Dan kemudian ia menghilangkannya.

" dengan ini aku pasti bisa menjadi Ninja" ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Kemudian ia langsung menuju ke akademi untuk menujukan kemampuannya itu. Setelah sampai di akademi Naruto berjumpa dengan Iruka-sensei.

" Kebetulan sekali , guru aku mau menunjukan sesuatu pada guru " ucap Naruto

" Apa itu naruto? "

Naruto pun langsung melakukan jurus seribu bayangan yang membuat guru Iruka kaget

" darimana kau mempelajarinya Naruto ? " tanya Iruka penuh selidik

" Ada seorang kakek tua didalam mimpiku yag mengajari ku "

Iruka masih tidak percaya tetapi ia tidak memikirkan nya.

" yasudah dengan ini aku angkat kau menjadi Ninja tingkat Genin "

Naruto langsung melompat-lompat kegirangan akhirnya ia menjadi seorang ninja.

" ini ikat kepala mu Naruto, sebagai hadiah aku akan meneraktir mu ramen "

Naruto tambah kegirangan karena ia akan ditraktir ramen.

#Skip

.

.

.

2 Tahun Berlalu

" Kenapa aku masih menjadi Genin ya padahal aku sudah dua tahun menjadi Genin seharusnya aku sudah menjadi Chounin teman-teman seangkatan ku saja sudah menjadi Chounin bahkan Shikamaru sudah menjadi Jounin "

Ucap Naruto pada diri sendiri sambil meletakkan melipat kedua tangannya dan diletakannya dikepala sambil berjalan. Naruto baru menyelesaikan misi solo yang diberikan kepadanya yaitu misi membantu pembangunan rumah.

" kenapa aku selalu mendapat misi rank C tidak ada yang menarik dimisi ini hanya lelah saja yang aku dapat, payah ! " dalam perjalanannya pulang sesudah ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan bahwa misinya telah selesai Naruto hanya berbicara yang tidak jelas.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto langsung menjatuhkan badannya kekassur dan langsung terlelap.

…::: NARUTO DREAM:::…

" Dimana aku " ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Tidak ada apa-apa ditempat Naruto hanyalah ruangan serba putih tanpa dinding, sepanjang mata memandang tidak ada apa-apa yang dapat dilihat.

" hai cucuku " kata seorang kakek berjengot yang mengenakan jubah berwarna putih dengan gambar Tomoe di leher jubahnya.

" Siapa kamu, kau kan kakek yang dulu didalam mimpiku mengajarkan jurus seribuu bayangan ?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada lantang.

" Aku adalah Rikodou Sannin , panggil saja aku jii-san atau jiji "

" Baiklah, lalu kenapa aku ada disini? " tanya Naruto

" aku akan melatihmu agar kau menjadi kuat dan akan kuberikan misi untuk mu latian ini akan berlangsung lama. Besok pagi kau keluarlah dari desa jalan lah menuju kearah barat aku akan menemui mu disana " ucap rikodou

" Keena.. " belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya orang itu sudah menghilang.

..:: NARUTO DREAM END ::..

Ternya hari sudah pagi sinar matahari masuk kekamar Naruto melalui sela-sela kamarnya yang membuat mata biru laut milik Uzumaki Naruto terbuka. Naruto mencoba duduk diranjangnya.

" Hoaaaamm,ternyatasudah pagi ya " Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Naruto lalu pergi kekamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual mandi, saat Naruto sedang mandi ia mengingat sesuatu yaitu tentang mimpi tadi malam.

" Apakah aku akan melakukannya ?" tanya Narutodalam Hati

" baiklah aku akan melakukannya apa salah nya aku mencoba. Tapi bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari desa ini sedangkan digerbang sudah dijaga dua penjaga dan seekor anjing yang menakutkan dan juga aku hanya bisa keluar ika diberikan misi oleh Hokage ke empat saja. "

" Haaa.. misi aku tahu aku akan berpura-pura mendapat misi saja " pikir Naruto.

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi ia langsung menggunakan pakaiannya yaitu menggunakan baju bewarna orange dan celana panjang bewarna orange pula dan menggunakan sandal setandar ninja dan tidak ( ama seperti masih saat Genin ). Setelah selesai berpakain Naruto besih-bersih terlebih dahulu karena apartemennya ini akan ditinggal lama. Setelah selesai bersig-bersih Naruto kemudian pergi menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku untuk makan ramen terakhirnya untuk selang waktu yang lama.

Setelah sampai disana langsung memesan ramen seperti biasanya, naruto menghabiskan tiga mangkok ramen ukuran jombo.

" Banyak sekali kau makan naruto ?" tanya pemilik kedaitersebut.

" Hari ini akumendapat misi " Naruto berbohong.

" yasudah paman aku mau pergi dulu " ucap naruto pada pemilik kedai.

" baiklah, hati-hati "

" yossh " jawab Naruto. Setelah sampai digerbang Naruto dengan keberaninnya melewati gerbang itu tiba-tiba.

" Narutoo ,,! " Naruto tiba-tiba mngcurkan keringat dingin bahwa dia akan ketahuan.

" Kau mendapat misi solo lagi ya " tanya penjaga gerbang.

" iya " jawab Naruto . naruto sedikit legadan ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dan ditengan jalan ia melihat pusaran gerbang dimensi dan terdengarlah suara.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto, masuklah kepusaran itu lalu akan menjelaskannya " Narutopun tanpa ragu langsung masuk kepusaran tersbut dan ia terhisap tanpa jejak.

Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung berda didimensi lain.

RIKODOU DIMENSION

"Ini adalah dimensi miliku, kau akan melatihmu menjadi ninja yang terkuat yang akan menggantikan aku " ucap seorang kakek yang dulu berada dalam mimpi Naruto

" Baiklah jiji " jawab Naruto.

" kesinilah akuakan mengebangkan jalan chakra mu " ucap Rikodou

" Baiklah " jawab Naruto. Naruto pun mendekat kepada Rikodou.

Rikodou pun mnempelkan jari telunjuknya kekepaka Naruto tepat dikening nya.

" apakau merasa berbeda Naruto ? " tanya Rikodou

" iya tubuhku terasa sangat hebat " jawab Naaruto

" satu hal lagi yang penting, didalam tubuhmu terdapat biju ekor sembilan bukan "

" iya, lalu kenapa ? " naruto bertanya pada Rikodou

" kau harus menaklukkan nya sehingga ia patuh pada mu "

" Bagaimana caranya jiji " naruto bertanya lagi

" kau harus masuk kedalam alam bawak sadar mu, temuilah Kurama dan sadarkanlah dia dan buatlah ia bersahabat dengan mu "

" Baiklah jiji " Naruto langsung duduk bersila dan kemudian menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada didepan gerbang tempat kurama dikurung.

" Hei mau apa bocah kau kesini ? " tanya kurama Rubah berekor sembilan yang memiliki pupil mata yang vertikal bewarna merah.

" aku akan mengajak berteman dengan mu apa kau mau ?" tanya Naruto pada kurama.

" Jangan harap bocah"

#Skip ( kita skip aja ya )

Naruto berhasil menjinakan kurama yang membuat tubuh Naruto diselimuti api kuning itu adalah chakra dari Kurama.

" kau berhaasil cucuku , kau memang hebat tidak salah aku memilih mu ,sekarang kita akan memulai latihannya" ucap rikodou pada Naruto.

" Terimakasih jiji, latihan apa yang akan aku lalui? "

" Jiji akan berikan seemua ilmu yang Jiji punya "

" Baiklah jiji, aku siap menerima latihan dari jiji "jawab Naruto dengan yakin

#Skip

" kau telah latihan bersamaku selam 4 tahun ini waktunya kita berpisah, aku akan memberikan 3 hadiah kepadamu sebagai tanda perpisahan " ucap Rikodou

" apa itu jiji ?" tanya Naruto penasaran

" yang pertama adalah ini " Rikodou melakukan segel tangan dan menhentakan nya ditanah munculah dua buah pedang.

"ambilah ini"

" ini adalah pedang legenda yang pertama adalah Hawaito Ken No Kami dan Koken No kami, ambillah ini. Naruto pun mengambil pedang yang panjang nya 90 cm dan lebar 5 cm dan berbentuk melengkung dengan satu sisi tajam dan sangat tipis walaupun tipis pedang ini tidak lentur melainkan kaku bewarna putih mengkilap dan pegangan bewarna hitam dengan gambar Tomoe bats antara pedang dan pegangan dibatasi dengan besi berbentik lingkaran mirip Samurai ( Hawaito ken no kami ).

Dan pedang yang panjang nya satu meter dengan ujung yang runcing dengan dua sisi tajam hampir sama denan pedang Kusanagi milik Orochimaru (koken no kami ). Masing-masing memiliki sarung pedang nya, untuk pedang Hawaito Naruto meletakan nya di pinggang sebelah kiri dan untukpedang Koken Naruto meletakan nya di punggung melintang dari bahu kanan ke paha kiri seperti ANBU.

" terimakasih jiji " ucap Naruto setelah mengenakan kedua pedangtersebut.

" yang kedua adalah , mendekatlah " kata Rikodou

Naruto pun mendekat dan Rikodou menempelkan jari telunjuknya di kening Naruto dan muncullah efek yang maha dasyat dari proses yang berangsung sekitar lima menit.

" apa itu tadi jiji ? " tanya Naruto

" Aku memberikan mu tiga Doujutsu yaitu Byakugan, Saringgan , dan yang terkuat Rinengan , untuk cara dan fungsi dari pedang dan doujutsu yang aku berikan kau bisa carisendiri atau tanyakan lah ada kurama"

" baiklah jiji "jawab Naruto

" dan yang ketiga adalah ini, Rikodou mengeluarkan sebuah jubah , ini adalah jubah ayah muambilah "

" terimakasih jiji "

" akan tetapi kau harus menggunakan teknink ini harus dalam waktu yang tepat jangan kau pamerkan kekuatan yang au berikan dan juga aku punya misi untuk mu "

" aku mengerti jiji, misi ! misi apa jiji ? " tanya Naruto

" yang pertama adalah kumpulkan lah kesembilan Biju agar tidak dimanfaatkan oleh orang yang salah para Biju sekarang mempunyai kepribadian yang dulu(AN : akan author terangkan diakhir cerita )bebaskanlah dan sadarkan lah para Biju menggunakan Fuinjutsu yang aku ajarkan tadi akan ada banyak rintangan dan musuh yaitu musuh utamamu adalah Akatsuki ( AN : Biju disini belum mempunyai jinchuriki alias masih liar , yang kedua adalah berikanlah mata Byakugan ini pada salah satu putri Hyuga dan juga selamatkanlah clan Uciha dari kebencian, dan yang terakhiradalah bawalah perdamaian di dunia ini "

" Baiklah jiji, aku , akan pergi dari sini untuk menjalankan misi dari jiji "

" Baiklah pergilah , hati-hati " ucap Rikodou Sannin

Naruto mengeluarkan segel tangan dan muculah pusaran yang akan membawa kedunia nyata, Naruto pun memasukinya dan dia sudah berada di dunia nyata.

**.**

**.**

**FLASH BACK**

**4 Tahun Sebelum Hari Ini Tepatnya 3 Hari Sesudah Naruto Meninggalkan Konoha**

Hokage Room

" Ada apa Sandaime-Hokage ? " Tanya seorang wanita berambut pink yang mengenakan pakaian bewarna merah selutut dengan belahan dimasing-masing sisinya

" Sakura Cari rekan satu tim mu aku akan memberikan kalian misi " ucap Sandaime Hokage

" Baiklah Sandaime Hokage " jawab sakura yang kemudian keluar dari ruang Hokage.

Hokage Room End

Sakurapun mencari Naruto ke apartemen Naruto ternyata Naruto tidak ada di apartemennya, lalu sakura ke kedai ramen Ichiraku dan hasilnya sama. Kemudian Sakura mencari keseluruh sudut desa dan hasilnya nihil dengan kecewa Sakura mencari sasuke dan membawanya kekantor hokage.

Hokage Room

" Sandaime-Hokage Naruto tidak ada aku sudah mencarinya sampai kesudut-sudut desa " ucap Sakura yang disamping nya berada maklukh yang dingin bagaikan es yaitu Uciha Sasuke pria yang memiliki rambut pantat ayam itu. Mereka sedang menghadap Hokage.

" Benarkah ! , kemana anak itu ?, hmmmm! " Sandaime Hokage berfikir sejenak.

" Kalian tanyakan pada penjaga gerbang Konoha! "

" Baiklah " jawab sakura dan hanya disertai anggukan kecil dari Sasuke itu. Mereka pun keluar dari kantor Hokage.

Hokage Room End

"Ehh.. Sasuke-kun " ucap sakura pada makhluk disebelahnya

"Hn" sasuke hanya menjawab dengan dingin sambil berjalan menuju gerbang

" Heeh.. yasudah lah tidak jadi " Sakura merasa kecewa karena sikap Sasuke.

Setelah sampai digerbang Konoha mereka menanyakan tentang Naruto dan hasilnya adalah.

" kemarin tiga hari yang lalu Naruto keluar dari konoha dia berkata bahwa ia mendapat misi solo " jawam Izomo salah satu dari penjaga gerbang Konoha.

"Ini gawat , ucap sakura dalam hati " dia dan Sasuke langsung menuju kantor Hokage lagi.

Hokage Room

" Sandaime-Hokage Izumo berkata bahwa Naruto pernah keluar dari desa tiga hari yang lalu dengan alasan mendapat misi solo " jelas Sakura pada Sandaime-Hokage

" Ini gawat, Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuruki pasti dia banyak diincar banyak orang dia pasti dalam bahaya , dan juga apabila Kyuubi digunakan menyerang Konoha yang kedua yang kedua kalinya pasti desa ini akan hancur "

Sakura yang mendengar itu sedikit khawatir kecuali Sasuke.

" ANBUU ! " teriak sandaime Hokage yang langsung muncul enam Anbu.

" Cari Naruto dan bawa ia ke Konoha "

" Baiklah " ke enam Anbu itu langsung menghilang disertai kepulan asap.

**.**

**.**

**FLASH BACK END**

* * *

#Note , penampilan naruto yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu sekarang ia mengunakan baju sama seperti di shippuden akan tetapi terdapat sebuah tudung dan terdapat dua buah pedang yaitu di pinggangdan di punggung. Dan Naruto menggunakan jubah yang diberikan oleh Rikodou Sannin dimana itu adalah jubah ayahnya yang bermotif api dilengan nya dan di bagian bawah. Dah juga rambut Naruto sudah menjadi panjang miip dengan Minato.

Tentang Biju tadi, para Biju diturunkan kebumi untuk menjaganya awalnya Biju sangat baik tidak memiliki sifat negatif dalam tubuhnya akan tetapi manusia banyak yang menyerang untuk mengambil kekuatannya Biju menjadi ganas.

Tujuan naruto untuk mengumpulkan ke sembilan Biju adalah bukan karenamencarikekuatan akan tetapi Naruto mengumpulkannya untuk agar tidak ada manusia yangmemanfaatkanya.

Kenapa hanya Kyuubi yang tersegel di tubuh manusia sedangkan yang lain tidak ? itu karena hanya clan Uzumaki saja yang bisa menyegel Biju atau orang yang pernah diajarkan fuinjutsu. Diketahui teknik segel yang kuat untuk menyegel biju hanya milik clan Uzumaki saja ( ini berbanding terbalik dengan di canon nya ).

Disini Naruto sudah memasteri elemen angin, air, tanah. Untuk elemen petir dan api sudah bisa tapi belum memasteri, Kakei Genkai Naruto adalah elemen kayu dan berkemungkinan membangkitan kakei genkai yang lain. Untuk taijutsu Naruto sudh handal dan untuk Genjutsu hanya sedikit.

Jalur Chakra milik Naruto berbeda dari yang lain dimana jaluur chakra milih Naruto lebih banyak sebagai contoh seumpamanya titik chakra manusia biasa itu ada 84 tapiuntuk narutobisa lebih, jalur chakra tambahan ini bisa hilang timbul dengan keinginan Naruto sendiri, saat dihilangkan oleh Naruyo Byakugan sekalipun tidak bisa melihatnya.

Kenapa Naruto bisa membangkitkan kakei Genkai itu karena Naruto sudah diangkat menjadi cucu oleh Rikodo berarti sudah setara dengan Madara dan Hashirama tingkatannya ( bukan tingkatankekuatantapi maksudnya itu tingkatan keluarga ) karena Madara dan Hashirama sudah wafat dan juga shura dan Indra yang juga sudah wafat berarti Naruto satu-satunya penerus Rikodou. Darah rikodou mengalir didalam tubuh naruto.

Naruto dapat membangkitkan kakei Genkai hanya dengan menggabungkan dua elemen yang berbeda. Tetapi itu tidak mudah harus melewati latihan terlebih dahulu.

Cukpsekian penjelasannya jika ada yang kurang boleh di tanyakan.

* * *

Nama : uzumaki naruto

Umur : 16 tahun

Sensei : Rikodou Sannin ( Hugromo Otsuki )

Kichiyose : Kurama dan akan bertambah

Elemen : Angin ( Futon ), Api ( Katon ), Air ( Suiton ), Tanah ( duton ),dan Petir ( Raiton ).

Untuk elemen Katon dan Raiton Naruto sudah bisa tapi belum memasteri dan untuk yang lainnya sudah memasteri.

Kakei Genkai : kayu ( Mukoton ),Saringgan, Byakugan, dan Rinenggan ( belum memasteri )

Asal : Konohagakure

Tinggi : 175cm

Berat: 40 kg

Senjata : pedang Hawaito Ken No Kami dan KoKen No Kami

Penampilan senjata : masing- masing mempunyai panjang 90 cm dan satu meter.

Untuk pedang Hawaito Ken No kami mempunyai satu sisi panjang dan berbentukmelengkuk cocok utuk menebas bewarna putih mengkilap dan pegangan bewarna hitam dengan gambar tumoe dan juga dibatasi dengan sebuah lingkaran logam sama seperti samurai.

Dan untuk pedang Koken no kami penampilannya hampir sama dengan pedang milik Prpchimaru akan tetapi lebih panjang.

#akhirnya chapter pertama dari THE ADVENTURE OF chapter pertama ini memuaskan para reader.

Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau

Jika ada pertanyaan atausaran author senang menerima riview dari anda

_**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca**_

…_**::: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::…**_

_**..::: SEE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**_

_**..:: JUNARIS-KUN ::..**_

_**-LOG OUT-**_


	2. Chapter 2

…_**::: THE ADVENTURE OF UZUMAKI AND HYUGA :::…**_

**CHAPTER Two Out !**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masahi Kishimoto**

…**::: THE ADVENTURE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO © Junaris Alfianto**

**Genre : Adventure – Romance – Fantasy**

**Rate : T+ Atau T Semi M**

**Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

**Warning :Sedikit Tyopo/Tyopo(s)/OOC/Alur Berantakan/ide pasaran/dll**

**AN ( Author Note ) : StrongNaru –GoodLikeNaru-SmartHinata-StrongHinata-dll**

**Note# Untuk fic saya ini yang bergenre utama Adventure untuk nama jurus atau jutsu nya nya sebagian menggunakan bahasa indonesia dan untuk Naruto kekuatannya meningkat secara bertahap.**

**Maaf apabila adaide cerita atu alur cerita yang sama ini mungkin ketidak sengajaan mohon dimaklumi**

**Semoga Anda Suka**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**..;; The Adventure Of Uzumaki Naruto ;;..**

" **Misi pertama"**

Naruto yang telahkembali di dunia nyata alias tidak berada di dimension milik Rikodou , naruto mengambil nafas lega sudah sekitar empat tahun dia tidak menghirup udara segar seperti ini, tubuhnya sekarang terasa kuatdan berbeda dari empat tahun yang lalu dimana ia hanya bocah ingusan saja.

" Hei Naruto! " terdengar suara didalam pikiran Naruto dimana itu adalah suara kurama yang berkomunikasi melalui telepati.

" Ada apa kurama " jawab Naruto yang mendengar suara Kurama di dalam pikirannya .

" Kau mau apa seehabis ini ? " tanya Kurama.

" Aku akan menjalankan misi yang diberi oleh Jiji "jawab Naruto lagi

" Lalu kau akan memulainya dari mana ? " tanyakurama lagi.

" Aku akan memulainya dari Ichibi terlebih dahulu " jawab Naruto.

" Baiklah terserah mu " ucap Kurama lagi.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuak gulungan berukuran besar dari fuinjutsu penyimpanan miliknya yang terletak di lengah sebelah kiri Naruto yang di tutupi oleh lengan bajunya ( untuk fuinutsu ini saya terinspirasi dari fic karya Lompoberang saya minta izin ya Senpai. Anda boleh baca fic karya dia menurut saya ficnya menarik semua ). Naruto lalu membuka gulungan yang dia keluarkan tadi ternya gulungan tadi berisi tentang data semua Biju Naruto kemudian mencari data tentang Ichibi yang terletak dipaling awal gulungan. Selesai membaca Naruto langsung menutup gulungan tadi di fuinjutsu miliknya.

" Ternya Ichibi terletak di Sunagakure, aku akan menyusup kedesa itu tepatnya di gurun pasir Sunagakure " batin Naruto.

" Zwusshh… Zwusshh "

Naruto lalu melompat keatas pohon dan langsung terus melompat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon yang lain. Jarak antara tempat Naruto dan Sunagakure sangatlah jauh segingga Naruto memerlukan waktu tiga hari tiga malam untuk sampai di desa Sunagakure. Setelah sampai disanatanpa basa- basi Naruto langsung menyusup kedalam desa danmenuju ke gurun pasir Sunagakure yang terdapat Ichibi.

Tidak disangka oleh Naruto gurun pasirnya snagat lah luas dan dia tidak tahu lokasi pastinya, gurun pasir yang sangat luass dan panass terik itu membuat Naruto frustasi. Untung saja Naruto belajar teknik merasakan Chakra, Naruto lalu menempelkan tangan nya di pasir tempat ia berpinjak lalu ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

" heh, ternyata kau adadi siti Ichibi " ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan. Naruto pun menuju ke arah dimana ia merasakan Chakra yang besar itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Chakra milik Ichibi.

Tiba- tiba muncul tiga ekor kalajengking raksasa yang menghadang naruto dari dalam pasir kalajengking itu langsung menyerang Naruto dengan capitnya Naruto dapat menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang. " Duarrr " lagi- lagi kalajengking itu menyerangnya dengan capitnya akan tetapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya lagi. Sekarang Naruto tidak tinggal diam Naruto langsung merepalkan Heandseal dan berteriak.

" Katon : Uzu Sukautou "

Munculah pusaran api berukuran sedang yang langsung membakar hangus ketiga kalajengking itu. Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya setelahsampai ditujuannya Naruto langsung menghentakan tanganya ke pasir untuk mengalirkanChakra agar Ichibi terbangun sesuai perkiraan Naruto munculah sesosok raksasa seperti luak dengan corak hitam disekujur tubuhnya. Ichibi lalu membuka matanya dan hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah Naruto.

" Hei kenapa kau membangun kan aku " ucap Ichibi.

" Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan mu dari bencana " balas Naruto.

" Hah ! menyelamatkan ku, Hahahaha " Ichibi tertawa seperti halnya adahal yang lucu.

" Hei tidak ada yang lucu disini, kenapa kau tertawa ? "ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

" Hah ! tidak ada , hanya saja seorang sepertimu mana bisa menyelamatkan ku,lagi pula kau tidak tahu masalah ku " jawab Ichibi.

" Baiklah kalau begitu , kau akan mengerti setelah kita bertarung " ucap Naruto.

" Apa ! , kau akan bertarung melawan ku" jawab Ichibi " baiklah, tapi kalu kau bisa mengalahkan ku " tambah Ichibi dengan nada meremehkan Naruto.

Ichibi langsung menyerap pasir- pasir yang ada disekitarnya dan kemudian tubuhnya membesar tiga kali lipat dari yang tadi.

" Hei memperbesar tubuh saja tidak akan dapat mengalahkan ku " ejek Naruto

" Kita lihat saja , Bocah! " balas Ichibi.

" Hah ! Bocah, kau akan menyesal menyebut ku bocah "

Ichibi yang tubuhnya sudah sempurna langsung mengeluarkan jurus.

" Futon : Renkudan "

Muncul banyak mulut di tubuh Ichibi yang menyerap banyak udara setelah itu ia melepaskan udara itu melalui mulut yang berbentuk sebuah bola berukuran lima kali lipat tubuh manusia. Bola udara itu mengarak ke Naruto, Naruto langsung merepalkan Heandseal.

"Suiton : Tepoudama no Jutsu "

Teriak Naruto yang mengeluarkan air berbentuk bola dari mulut nya yang berukuran sama dengan Renkudan milik Ichibi .

" Duarrr "

Suara ledakan akibat dua jutsu hebat yang saling bertabrakan.

" Tidak sampai disitu Bocah " ucap Ichibi yang langsung mengayunkan tangan nya kearah Naruto.

" Zwussshh …. Duarr " tetapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan cara melompat kebelakang sejauh mungkin.

" Ternyata kekuatan mu hanya sampai disitu saja ya " ejek Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pedang Hawaito miliknya dari sarung pedang nya " Sriinnggg " Suara pedang yang tertarik keluar dari sarung nya. Yang Naruto pakai sekarang adalah pedang Howaitoken pedang yang dua bagian tajamnya ewarna hitam dan ditengahnya bewarna putih.

" Aku akan mencoba pedang ini, aku ingin tahu apa kekuatan pedang pemberian Jiji ini " ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba muncul banyak tangan tiruan Ichibi dari dalam pasir akan tetapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang beberapa kali. Baiklah !

" Mukoton : Mokoyuudan "

Muncul naga kayu berukuran sedang dari dalam pasir Naruto lalu melompat ke kepala naga kayu itu, naga kayu milik Naruto dan naga itu melesat menuju Ichibi.

" ternyata kau juga bisa menggunakan Mukoton ya dan juga bisa menciptakan Mukoton dari tempat seperti ini, hebat juga kau Bocah " ucap Ichibi pada Naruto yang seang ada di atas kepala naga kayu yang sedang melesat kearah nya.

" Futon : Renkudan "

Ichibi lagi- lagi mengeluarkan bola angin berukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar dari yang tadi

" Duaaaarr "

Bola angin milik Ichibi berhasil mengenai naga kayu milik Naruto.

" Hahaha… Kau lihat itu bocah " ucap Ichibi sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Tiba- tiba muncul Naruto dibalik asap akibat benturan dua jutsu tadi dan Naruto langsung menebaskan pedang dengan jarak sepuluh meter dari Ichibi kearah lengan kanan Ichib.

" Crasaahh " gelombang putih melewati lengan Ichibi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

" Hahaha , tidak terjadi apa- apa bocah " ucap Ichibi dengan tawanya. Naruto yang melihat itu pun sempat kaget dengan tidak adanya akibat dari pedang itu. Tapi tiba- tiba lengan kanan Ichibi terjatuh dan meledak menjadikannya berkepingg- keping menjadipasir lagi. Naruto yang melihat itu tambah kaget melihat akibat dari pedangnya itu tak kalah kagetnya Ichibi yang melihat lengan kanan nya terputus dan hancur berkeping- keping hanya dengan sekali tebasan .

" Hahahah , hanya ini hal seperti ini tidak akan mempan terhadap tubuh ku " ucap Ichibi sambil tertawa, seeketika lengan kanan Ichibi mulsi tumbuh kembali dengan perlahan setelah lengan kanan Ichibi utuh ia langsung membentuk tangan kirinya menjadi sebuah pedang dan menebaskan nya secara Horizontal.

" Duaarr " lagi- lagi suara ledakan akibat serangan Ichibi yang hanya mengenai pasir saja karena naruto dapat menghindari serangan nya Naruto yang posisinya masih di udara karena sehabis melompat menghindari serangan Ichibi tadi langung melakukan heandseal.

"Suiton : Bakusui Shouha '

Naruto menyemburkan airberskala besar kearah Ichibi yang berhasil mengenai telak Ichibi, Ichibi yang terkena Jutsu milik Naruto langsung seperti meleleh tak berbentuk lagi.

" pasir mana akan menang melawan air " ucap Naruto sambil melihat Ichibi yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Tiba- tiba muncul Ichibi dibelang Naruto dengan bentuk dan ukuran yang sama seperti sebelum terkena jutsu Suiton milik Naruto.

" Apa !ternyata kau bisa bertahan ya dari Jutsu ku " ucap Naruto sambil melihat Ichbi yang sudah kembali berbentuk itu lagi.

" Tentu saja kau pikir ak lemah, ha ! " balas Ichibi kepada Naruto. " sekarang akan ku perlihatkan jutsu andalan ku "

Tiba- tiba disekitar mulut ichibi muncul chakra hitam dan putih yang banyak di dominan chakra hitam setelah chakra itu dirasa cukup Ichibi langsung menjaadikannya bola dan menelannya, Naruto yang melihatnyapun sedikit ngeri, setelah menelan chakra tadi tubuh Ichibi menjadi gemuk dan bertambah besar pasir dibawahnya pun sudah ambles chakra tadi memaksa keluar dari mulut Ichibi dan akhirnya dikeluarkan uga oleh Ichibi.

" Duaaaaarrr " sebuah semburan chakra berskala besar tercipta dari mulut Ichiba yang menyebabkan lengkungan lurus sejauh satu kilo meter dari tempat ichibi.

" Hahaha, itu tadi Biju Dama jurus adalan para Biju , pasti kau sudah mati terkena Biju dama milik ku hahaha " tawa ichibi layaknya psikopat.

Tiba- tiba muncul suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi Ichibi " Hei aku belum mati, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu : suara itu adalah milik Naruto.

" Bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari Biju dama itu? " tanya Ichibi yang mulai ketakutan melihat Naruto tetapi hal itu dapat ditutupi nya.

" Mudah saja , sewaktu kau sibuk membuat Biju Dama Aku membuat Bunshin dan aku langsung pergi kebelakang mu " ucap naruto yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi

" Begituu ya " balas Ichibi

" BAIKLAH AKAN AKU MULAI " teria Naruto , Ichibi pun yang mendengar itu pun sedikit tercengang tetapiitu tidak berlangsung lama.

Naruto berlari kearah Ichibi yang jaraknya sekitar tiga puluh meter sambil membuat dua Heandseal sekaligus.

" Mukoton : Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu "

" Mukoton : Jukai Heki "

Munculah sebuah balok kayu dari dalam pasir dan langsung melilit tubuh Ichibi dan langsung muncul tembok kayu epat didepan Ichibi yang terus menjulang sampai setara dengan kepala yang sedari tadi Naruto sudah ada di atass dinding kayu itu.

" apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku ?" tanya Ichibi

" Tenang saja aku akan membebaskan mu ini tidak akan sakit " balas Naruto sambil membuat Heandseal yang cukup panjang dan rumit setelah selesai Naruto meneriakan jutsu nya.

" Finjutsu : Hitei- Tekina Fuin " ( Buatan Author Sendiri )

Naruto langsung menempelkan tangan kanan nya dikepala Ichibi tepatnya dikeningnya setelah tangan dan kening Ichibi tidak ada jarak munculah sebuah tulisan-tulisan rumit disekujur tubuh Ichibi dan terus menyusut kearah tangan Naruto dan yang terakhir tanda tadi berkumpul dan membentuk huruf kanji yang bertuliskan ' _Ninmei ' _yang berartikan 'janji' . naruto lalumelepasakan jutsu Mukoton yang melilit tubuh Ichibiakan tetapi Ichibi tidak melakukan reaksi apa pun hingga beberapa saat Ichibi memecah keheningan.

" Apa itu tadi ?" tanya Ichibi kepada Naruto yang masih berpijak pada dinding kayu yang menjulang tinggi setara dengan nya.

" apa kaumerasa berbeda?, apa kah kaumerasa lebih baik ?" tanya Naruto kembali yang belum menjawab pertanyaan dari Ichibi.

" Iyaa, aku merasa tidak lagi ada rasa kebencian dihatiku, seharusnya kami para Biju memiliki kebencian yang besar kenapa dengan aku ini sekarang? " ucap Ichib dengan nada bingung.

" aku telah menghapus kebencian di hatimu, bukannya para Biju sewaktu awal ada di bumi tidak memiliki rasa kebencian ? " tanya Narutokepada Ichibi yang tampaknya masih bingung.

" Oh begitu, lalu apa tujuan mu menghapus kebencian di hatiku ini ?"

" Aku diberikan misi oleh penciptamu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jiji atau Sensei ku " tutur Naruto kepada Ichibi yang masih didepan nya itu.

" Haa ! " Ichibi kaget dengan kata- kata Naruto barusan, " maksud mu Rikodou- Sama " sambung Ichibi setelah pulih dari kaget.

" iyaa, aku diberikan misi oleh Jiji ysitu untuk menyelamatkan ke sembilan Biju atau bisa juga menyelamatkan dunia agar kalian para Biju tidakdimanfaatkan oleh manusia lagi dan… " ucap Naruto menggantung " dan kalian sekarang sedang diburu oleh Organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki " sambung Naaruto meneyelesaikan kalimat yang mengantung tadi.

" Baiklah aku akan menuruti mu, lalu bagaimana dengan ku ? " tanya Ichibi bertanya dengan nasib nya.

" Tenang saja, Jiji telah memberikan aku sebuah Jutsu untuk menyelamatkan kalian atau yan lebih tepat dengan … " ucap Naruto menggantung " dengan menyembunyikan kalian ".

" Bagaimana caranya ? " tanya Ichibi yang masih penasaran.

" lihat saja " Naruto lalu merepakan segel tangan yang cukup rumit dan terakhir ditutup dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan berkatamenyebutkan jutsu nya.

" Sunpou : Saigen no nai Sunpou "

(AN : nama nya buatan Author ide dari Lompoberang lagi tapi saya bedakan dikit kok, minta izin sama Lompoberang- Senpai )

Saat itulah muncul lubang dimensi yang dikelilingi dengan tulisan- tulisan yang rumit dan tak dimengerti yang berbentuk lingkaran dan berdiameter dua meter.

" Hah apa itu Naruto-san ? " tanya Ichibi yang ternyata tanpa sadar menambahkan suffix untuk Naruto.

" Ini adalah pintu menuju dimensi milik ku " jelas Naruto " Masuklah " sambung Naruto.

" Haa ! masuk mana muat " ucap Ichibi mengeluh.

" Oh iya ya aku lupa " Naruto lalu merepalkan segel tangan lagi dan mengucapkan jurus ny.

" Senpou : Kakudaikyou Doa no Sunpou "

Seketika lingkaran pintu dimensi itu membesar s\berukuran lebih besar dari Ichibi.

" Sudah bisa masukan " ucap Naruto setelah memperbesar pintu dimensi itu.

" Ini baru pas" balas Ichibisambil memasuki pintu itu bersama Naruto yang sudah ada diatas kepala nya.

Setelah Naruto dan Ichibi sudah ada didalam pintu dimensi itu menutuo otomatis. Ichibi yang melihat suasana yang ada di dalam dimensi Naruto itu kaget karena keindahan nya banyak ditumbuhu bunga dan pohon ada hutan, gunung, danau, dansungai yang mengalir dari atas gunung.

" Tetapi kok gak ada pasirnya sih Naruto- sama " ucap Ichibi yang menambah kan suffix ' sama ' tanda dia menghormati Naruto.

" Tenang saja " Naruto kembali merepalkan Heanseal dan mengucapkan Jutsu nya.

" Senpou : Souzou – ryuku no Souzou "

Tiba- tiba muncul padang pasir yang lumayan luas yang membuat Ichibi senang dan langsung ditiduri oleh Ichibi.

" Hehh dasar tukang tidur " keluh Naruto dan Naruto teringat sesuatu.

" oh ya sebaiknya Kurama tinggal disini saja kasian dia hidup dilorong yang lembab itu.

Naruto pun kembali membuat Heandseal.

" kiciyose no jutsu "

" Pufttt " kepulan asap putih muncul dan setelah assap itu muncul nampak rubah dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai lambai. ( disini Narutomenggunakan Kichiyose khusus dimana Ini sama saja mengeluarkan Biju daridalam tubuh tetapi massih tetap berhubungan )

Kurama yang melihat tempatnya itu langsung tersenyum dan berkata " akhirnya kau membawa ku kesini " kurama pun menoleh kekanan dan kekiri dan dilihat nya yang sdar atas kehadiran kurama pun langsung berkata pada kurama.

" Yoo ! Kurama sudah lama kita tidak bertemu "sapa Ichibi pada Kurama.

" Sama saja kau tetap tidak berubah " balas Kurama.

" Hei apa kalian sudah selesai bernostalgia " ucap Naruto menggangu percakapan mereka berdua yang hanya di balas dengan balasan 'hn'saja oleh mereka. ' dasar merekaberdua sama saja ' batin Naruto.

Baiklah sebelum aku pergi aku akan memberikan kalian fuin telepati dulu agar kita bisa berkomunikasi dan kalian bisa melihat segala hal yang aku lihat. Naruto pun mendekat kepada mereka berdua dan menempelkan tangannya untuk memberikan sebuah fuin.

" sudah sekarang aku akan pergi " ucap Naruto.

" Tunggu kau kesini dulu Naruto-Sama " cegah Ichibi

" ada apa Ichibi? " tanya Naruto. " panggil saja aku shukaku itu nama asliku dan juga aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu ".

" Apa itu Sukaku " Shukaku lalu memberikan sebagian chakranya kepada Naruto. " apa itu tadi " tanya Naruto kebingungan.

" itu tadi aku memberikkan separuh chakraku padamu itu tanda terimakasih ku telah menyelamatkan ku" jelas Shukaku " dan juga sekarang kau bisa menggunakan elemen Sunaton ( pasir ).

" arigatou Shukaku " ucap Naruto.

" oh ya dan juga bagai mana kau memiliki Dimensi yang indah dan dapat diatur sesuka hatimu Naruto-sama ? " tanya Shukaku bingung.

" oh itu ini adalah dimensi pemberian Jiji " jawab Naruto yang hanya di balas 'oh' saja oleh Shukaku. " ya sudah aku mau pergi dulu "tambah naruto yang kemudian membuat Heandseal dan muncul lubang dimensi lagi dan Naruto pun pergi dari dimensi itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Terlihat di sebuah pohon muncul sesosok makhluk dengan tudung seperti Venus flytrap yang sedang mengawasi Naruto dari jauh tanpa sepengatuhan Naruto.

" Hebat juga dia dapat mengalahkan Ichibi dengan mudah " Ucap makhluk tak dikenal itu " aku harus laporkan ini kepada ketua " sambung nya lagi yang lalu menghilang menyatu dengan pohon.

Nampak Naruto yang sedang membaca gulungan tentang Biju yan pernah ia baca sebelum menangkap Shukaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**#Skip Satu tahun Naruto Sudah Mengumpulkan Ke-9 Biju**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" Sudah satu tahun aku mencari ke-9 Biju akhirnya selesai juga misi yang diberikan Jiji akan tetapi aneh nya kenapa Organisasi Akatsuki tidak bergerak ya ? " Ucap seorang pemuda yang tampan bermata biru dan berambut kuning pada dirinya sendiri.

" Yasudah lah, jadi pekerjaan ku menjadi lebih mudah jangan-jangan… " Naruto menggantung kata-katanya sendiri. ' aku tahu Akatsuki memanfaatkan ku pasti sebentar lagi merekaakan menyerangku untuk merebut ke sembilan Biju yang sudah aku kumpulkan, sebaiknya aku melatih doujutsu yang diberikan oleh Jiji ' batin Naruto yang lalu membuat Heandseal .

" Sunpou : Saigen No Nai Senpou "

Munculah pintu dimensi Naruto yang kemudian Naruto memasukinya. Lagi –lagi tampak makhluk dengan tudung menyerupai Venus Flytrap yang sedang mengamatinya.

…:::Naruto Dimension:::…

tampak didimensi Naruto terdapat sembilan makluk raksasa yan melakukan berbagai aktifitas mulai dari Shukaku yang yang lagi main pasir, Matabbi yang lagi main boneka sendiri karena dia cewek sendiri, Isobu yang lagi berenang, Son Goku yang lagi kejer-kejeran sama Gyuki, Lucky Seven Choumei lagi ngegosip sama Saiken dan kokou yanglagi nemenin Kurama tidur ( hahaha becanda itu semua nama asli Biju na ). Naruto yang melihat itu langsung Swedropped setelah selesai Swedropped Narutto langsung meloncat keatas kepala Kurama dan langsung membangunkannya.

" Hei Kurama kau mau mengajariku tidak " ucap Naruto pada Kurama yang masih setengah tidur itu.

" Mengajari apa " jawanb Kurama dengan nada malas.

" Tentu saja mengajariku Doujutsu, jijikan memperintah mu untuk mengajariku, kalo untuk Byakugan aku sudah ahli " ucap Naruto sudah mulai emosi.

" Nanti saja tunggu aku bangun " balas kurama lagi.

" Baiklah terserahmu " balas Naruto sambil merepalkan Heandseal.

" Suiton : Mizzu Rappa "

Munculah gelombang air yang sangat dasyat menghantam tubuh Kurama yang langsung membangunkan Kurama. Setelah bangun Kurama langsung marah- marah pada Naruto.

" baiklah aku akan mengajarkan mu , akan tetapi kenapa kau membangunkan ku dengan cara seperti itu " jawab Kurama dengan nada sedikit pasrah. Naruto yang mendngarkannya hanya cenfengesan tidak jelas saja.

" Baiklah kita mulai latihannya dimulai dari Saringgan "ucap Kurama dengan tegas.

" Baiklah "

#Skip Latihan Naruto.

" Duar… Duaarr… Duarr … " terdengar suara ledakan disana sini didalam Dimensi Naruto, suara itu berasal dari latian Naruto bersama Kurama yang sedang melatih Saringgan dan Rinenggan milik Naruto.

" Hoossh… Hoshhh… Hoshh " juga terdengar suara desah nafas yang memburu, suara nafas itu adalahmilik Uzumaki Naruto yang telah lelah berlatih enam jam Non-Stop.

" Kurama ! " ucap Naruto " Latihannya sampai disini saja dulu aku lelah " sambung Naruto.

" Hah kau lelah, tidak biasanya kaubisa lelah Naruto " ejek Kurama pada Naruto yang telah membaringkan tubuhnya direrumputan yang belum rusak akibat latihannya yang walaupun didimensi Naruto semua yang telah rusak akan pulih kembali.

" Hei , menggunakan teknik mata lebih berat dari menggunakan Jutsu jika menggunakan Jutsu hanya mengurangi chakra yang memang chakra ku tidak bisa habis tetapi jika menggunakan teknik mata atau Doujutsu menguras tenagaku " Ucap Naruto yang masih terbaring.

( Hah chakra Naruto tidak bisa habis! Kok bisa ? , kita Flash back aja = Lompoberang-Senpai ini terakhir saya pinjam ide Senpai ya, saya Cuma pinjem Obyek nya aja untuk alur beda kok = )

**.**

**Flash Back On**

**.**

naruto sedang berjalan menuju desa Uzushiogakure desa dimana Klan Uzumaki tinggal akan tetapi desa itu sudah dibantai sejak dulu karena kekuatan segel yang mengerikan dari klan Uzumaki orang-orang yang masih tersisa semua menyebar salah satunya ibu Naruto Uzuaki kushina wanita bersurai merah khas klan Uzumaki itu.

Kenapa Naruto ke Uzushiogakure ? apakah Biju ada disitu ?, Bukan , bukan karena Biju naruto ke Uzushiogakure melainkan hanya mampir saja karena dia sedang menuju ke kirigakure untuk mencari Sanbi yang kebetulan jalan menuju Kirigakure melewati Uzushiogakure.

Setelah sampai di reruntuk Uzushiogakure Naruto terfokus pada sebuah kuil yang tampaknya masih utuh dan tidak rusak seperti bangunan lainya didekat kuil itu. Nampak kuil itu lumutan dan tidak terawat akan tetapi bukan karena penyerangan yaitu karena termakan usia.

Naruto bingung kenapa kuil itu terlihat masih baik- baik saja, Naruto kemudian mengaktifkan Byakugan nya dan seketika muncul tonjolan urat di sebelah matanya akan tetpi masih dengan mata Biru Saphire. Dan dilihatnya oleh Naruto kuil itu dilindungi oleh sebuah Kekai bewarna merah. Naruto kemudian mendekat setelah sampai di batas antara kekai itu Naruto dengamn hati-hati menempelkan tangannya di permukaan dinding kekai tersebut akan tetapi tangan Naruto menembus kekai tersebut Naruto sedikit bingung dan berfikir ' mungkin kekai ini sudah rusak ' tanpa ragu- ragu Naruto memasuki kuil tersebut didalam kuil tersebut alangkah terkejutnya Naruto melihat seorang kakek berambut merah yang panjang dan diikat dan juga dengan jenggot yang juga bewarna merah dan membawa sebuah tongkat. Kakek yang melihat itupun juga tidak kalah kaget.

" Hei kau siapa,kenapa kau bisa memasuki kuil ini ?" tanya kakek itu dengan sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

" Aku Uzumaki Naruto , aku kira Kekai tadi sudah rusak kek makannya aku bisa memasuki kuil ini " jawab Naruto yang berjalan mendekat kearah kakek itu " lalu jiji sendiri siapa ? " sambung Naruto.

" Hahh Uzumaki , tidak kekai itu tidak rusak" jawab sang kakek " aku adalah Uzumaki arashi "tambah Arashi-jiji.

" lalu kenapa aku bisa masuk kalau kekai itu tidak rusak ? " tanya Naruto.

" karena itu adakah kekai yang hanya bisa ditembus oleh klan Uzumaki saja " jelas arashi. " dan juga jelaskan tentang dirimu , dari mana darah Uzumaki itu ? , dan juga jika kau berasal dari klan Uzumaki kenapa fisik mu beda dengan klan Uzumaki yang lain ?" tanya Arashi pada Naruto dengn nada mengintimidasi.

" aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina dan ak… "

" Hah Uzumaki Kushina " ucap arashi yang memotong perkataan Naruto. " DimanaKushina sekarang ? " tanya Arashi.

" Ibuku meninggal karena serangan kyubi di konoha 16 tahun yang lalu " ucap Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya dan dengan raut muka sedih." Dan jug mengenai pertanyaan Arashi-jiji tadi aku berbeda dari klan Uzumaki yang lain karena ini semua berasal dari ayah ku, dan juga aku menggunakan klan Uzumaki karena ayah ku yang tidak memiliki klan " sambung Naruto yang mulai menghilangkan raut muka sedihnya.

Arashi yang mendengar nya pun menjadi sedih dan berjalan menuju Naruto yang kemudian memeluknya sambilberkata " Oh cucuku bersabarlah " sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto dengan tangan kanan nya .

" Hah " Naruto yang mendengar dipanggil cucu oleh Arashi pun kaget. Dan Arashii yang merasakan ekspresi Narotopun menjelaskan nya bahwa Kushina adalah anaknya dan Naruto adalah cucunya.

#Skip ngobrol nya

" Baiklah aku akan mengajarkan mu sebuah teknik rahasia klan Uzumaki yaitu charka yang tidak bisa habis dan teknik Dimensi " ucap Arashi.

" Hah chakra yang tidak bisa habis " Naruto kaget karena mendengar hal itu " kalau untuk dimensi aku sudah punya jiji " sambung Naruto.

" Hah !, Kau sudah punya Dimensi ? " tanya Arashi bingung.

" iyaa Sensei ku yang memberikannya " jawab Naruto sambil mendudukan tubuhnya karena lelah berdiri. " kalu jiji bertanya siapa Senseo ku , Sensei bilang ini harus dirahasiakan " sambung Naruto.

" Hmm baiklah , tidak papa aku akan memberikan Dimensi ini padamu yang boleh kau berikan kepada wanita berharga bagimu yang akan membangkitkan klan Uzumaki kembali " ucap Arashi sambil ikut mendudukan tubuh nya yang juga karena telah lelah berdiri.

Naruto yang tau maksud dari perkataan Arashi muka Naruto langusung memerah. Arashi yang melihatnya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Baiklah ayo kita bertarung dulu sebelum berlatih aku ingin melihat kemampuan mu cucu ku ". Ucap Arashi dengan nada menantang.

" Baiklah, siapa takut " balas Naruto tak kalah menantangnya.

Arashi merepalkan Heandseal " Tapijangan disini bertarungnya ".

" Dimension Uzu ". setelah itu munculah lingkaran hitam dikelilingi tulisan- tulisan aneh hampir mirip dengan Domensi Naruto. Mereka pun memasukinya dan bertarung.

" Baiklah dengan ini pertarungan dimulai " ucap Arashi yang sudah siap mengeluarkan jutsu.

" Futon: Daitoppa "

Munculah sebuah angin yang sangat kuat dari mulut Arashi. Naruto yan melihat itu tidak tinggal diam Naruto langsung membuat Heandseal.

" Duton : Duuryuuheki "

Munculah benteng tanah yang tidak terlalu besar. " Duarrr " jutsu milik Arashi berhasil ditagkis oleh Naruto menggunakan dinding tanah.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam ia langsung membuat Heandseal.

" Suiton : Suui Yuudan "

Minculah dari belankang Naruto Naga air yang berukuran sedang yang langsung meluncur kearah Arashi sedangkan Arashi kaget karena dapat membuat naga air di tempat yang tidak ada air. Saat naga air akan menghantam tubuh Arashi, Arashi berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara melompat kesamping dan langsung merepalkan Heandseal.

" Katon : Uzu Sukatou "

Arashi langsung menyemburkan api yang berbentuk pusaran berintensitas besar yang langsung mengenai naga air tersebut yang menimbulkan sebuah asap. Naruto yang melihat kesempatan itu tidak tinggal diam Naruto langsung berlari menuju Arashi dan langsung membuat pukulan ke arah muka arashi akan tetapi hal itu dapat di tangkis oleh Arashin dengan cara mengayun kan tangannya pada pukulan Naruto.

" Tak.. takk..Buakk … tak.. Buakk " Adu taijutsu pun tidak dapat terelakan. Arshi yang melihat Narutokehabisan Chakra langsung tersenyum dan menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

" Kau hebat cucu ku , dengan begini aku akan melatih mu sebagai penerusku " ucap Arashi dengan kedua tangan berada di belakang.

" Baiklah jiji-Sensei " ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badan nya tanda hormat.

" kau istirahat saja dulu pulihkan tenagamu barukita latihan " ucap arashi sambil berjalan menuju sebuah pondok yang ada diatas bukit itu.

#Skip Istirahat dan Latihan Naru.

" Kau sudah menguasai teknik yang aku ajarkan cucuku " ucap Arashi " kau cepat belajar " sambung nya lagi.

" terimakasih jiji " balas Naruto.

" Sebagai tanda perpisahan aku akan memberikan mu dua hal " ucap Arashi sambil menunjukan dua jari pada Naruto.

" apa itu Jiji ? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" yang pertama adalah ini " ucap Arshi sambil memubuat Heandseal dan munculah sebuah Gulungan berukuran besar. " ini adalah Gulungan perjanjian Kichiyose , dan ini bukan Kichiyose biasa ini adalah Kichiyose pelindung klan Uzumaki jadi kau berhak memilikinya " sambug Arashi sambil mebuka gulungan itu.

" Baiklah jiji " ucap Naruto.

"Tuliskan Nama mu didalam gulungan ini dengan darahmu " ucap arashi yang kemudian NAruto menuliskan nama nya di gulungan tersebut.

" U..zu.. ma..ki..Naa..ru..to.." eja Naruto sambil menulis kannama nya " Sudah jiji " sambungnya lagi.

" Coba kau keluarkan kichiyose itu " ucap Arashidengan nada memerintah,

" Ha`I " balas Naruto yang kemudian mengeluarkan Kichiyose nya.

" Kichiyose No Jutsu "

" Pufftt " munculah asap putih yang tebal dan setelah asap putih itu menghilang tampak lah raksasa yang menggunakan pakaian Samurai lengkap dengan topengnya yang bewarna merah dan hitam serta menggunakan pedang yang panjang.

" Ada apa Arashi-Sama " ucap raksasa Samurai itu.

" Ohh bukan aku yang memangil mu tapi anak ini dia cucuku, sekarang kau harus mematuhinya " jelas Arashi pada raksasa Samurai itu tyang bernama Subate itu.

" Baiklah Arashi-sama " balas Arashi.

" perkenalkan nama ku Uzumaki Naruto , nama mu siapa ? " ucap Naruto yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

" nama ku Subate Samurai pelindung klan Uzumaki, Naruto-sama boleh memanggilku kapan pun" ucap Subate.

" Baiklah sekarang kau boleh pergi " balas Naruto.

" Terimakasih Naruto sama " ucap Subate yang disertai kepulan asap putih dan Samurai itu telah menghilang.

#skip.

…**.:::Flash Back Of:::…**

.

.

.

* * *

Narutopun akhirnya tertidur direrumputan hijau karena kelelahan.

Nama : uzumaki naruto

Umur : 17 tahun

Sensei : Rikodou Sannin ( Hugromo Otsuki )

Kichiyose : Kurama dan akan bertambah

Elemen : Angin ( Futon ), Api ( Katon ), Air ( Suiton ), Tanah ( duton ),dan Petir ( Raiton ).( sudah memasteri semuanya ).

Untuk elemen Katon dan Raiton Naruto sudah bisa tapi belum memasteri dan untuk yang lainnya sudah memasteri.

Kakei Genkai : kayu ( Mukoton ),Pasir ( Sunaton ) ,Saringgan, Byakugan, dan Rinenggan ( sudah memasteri )

Asal : Konohagakure

Tinggi : 175cm

Berat: 40 kg

Senjata : pedang Hawaito Ken No Kami dan KoKen No Kami

#akhirnya chapter kedua dari THE ADVENTURE OF UZUMAKI chapter pertama ini memuaskan para reader.

Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau

Jika ada pertanyaan atausaran author senang menerima riview dari anda

_**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca**_

…_**::: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::…**_

_**..::: SEE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**_


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

…::: THE ADVENTURE OF UZUMAKI AND HYUGA :::…

Chapter 3 Out !

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer © Masahi Kishimoto  
THE ADVENTURE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO © Junaris Alfianto

Genre : Adventure – Romance – Fantasy

Rate : T+ Atau T Semi M

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning : Tyopo/Tyopo(s)/OOC/Alur Berantakan/ide pasaran/dll  
AN ( Author Note ) : StrongNaru –GoodLikeNaru-SmartHinata-StrongHinata-dll

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Chapter Tiga : Kembali ke Konoha, Konoha diserang !

Happy Reading !

:::::::::: oOo :::::::

Setelah dirasa tenaga Naruto pulih dia pun bangkit dari berbaringnya dan meregangkan otot-otot nya yang kaku akibat berlatih tadi. Setelah dirasa cukup meregangkan otot-otot nya Naruto memasang kedua pedang nya di pinggang dan di punggung yang di pinggang diikat oleh sebuah sabuk ( seperti Sasuke ). Dan juga mengenakan jubah ayah nya akan tetapi tidak ada tulisan Yondaime Hokage di punggung nya.

" Senpou : Saigen no nai Senpou " teriak Naruto setelah merepalkan HeandSeal yang langsung muncul pintu antar dimensi yang dikelilingi tulisan aneh. Naruto kemudian memasukinya dan setelah Naruto memasukinya pintu dimensi itu menutup meninggalkan ke- 9 Biju yang menghuni dimensi itu.

" Baiklah aku akan ke Konoha dan menjadi ninja ke Konoha apakah aku menjadi Misingnin ya setelah aku meninggal kan Konoha " Ucap Naruto sambil membayangkan saat ia meninggalkan Konoha 5 tahun yang lalu sambil berjalan.

" Baiklah aku akan cepat sekarang sudah malam mungkin aku akan sampai di Konoha Siang atu Sore besok jika aku cepat, lagi pula jarak antara tempat ku dan Konoha tidak terlalu jauh " ucap Naruto yang kemudian menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia langsung melompat ke atas dahan pohon dan terus melompat dengan menambahkan Chakra di kaki sehinga lebih cepat dari pada tidak ditambahkan Chakra.

Naruto terus melompati dahan pohon ke dahan pohon yang lain hingga waktu fajar tiba. Disaat Matahari akan mencapai puncaknya tiba-tiba muncul dua orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam bermotif awan bewarna merah dan juga mengenakan topi serta berbadan bungkuk a.k.a Sasori dan juga diatas Sasori ada seorang yang berambut kuning yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya yang menunggangi burung bewarna putih polos a.k.a Deidara.

" Hei rambur kuning " ucap Deidara.

" Hei bukannya rambutmu juga kuning " ucap Naruto menyangkal perkataan Deidara.

" Benar juga ya " ucap Deidara sambil cengengesan. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun langsung Swedropped.

" Hei sudah lah kami kesini akan ... " Ucap Sasori dan tiba- tiba.

" Menangkap ku untuk mendapat biju kan " ucap Naruto yang memotong perkataan Sasori .

" Wah... Wah... Wah ternyata kau tau ya, kalau begitu serahkan dirimu atau tidak kita akan menggunakan cara kasar " Ucap sasori yang membujuk Naruto.

" Kau kira aku akan memberikan diri ku dengan semudah itu " Balas Naruto dengan muka datar.

" Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan menggunakan cara kasar, Deidara ! "Ucap sasori dan juga memanggil Deidara.

" Iya ada apa Sasori- senpai " jawab Deidara.

" Kau pergilah aku akan mengurus bocah ini " ucap Sasori yang meremehkan Naruto dan juga menyuruh Deidara pergi.

" Tapi Senpai.. "

" Pergilah " ucap Sasori dengan nada tinggi sambil menusukan ekor Kalajengkingnya keatas mengarah ke Deidara yang bisa dihindari Deidara dengan cara meninggikan burung tanah liatnya terbang dan kemudian Deidara pun pergi entah kemana.

Naruto yang merasa diacuhkan lalu berkata " Kau meremehkan ku, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku sendiri kenapa kau menyuruh nya pergi, apa karena agar dia tidak melihat kekalahan mu "

" Dasar kau Bocah " ucap Sasori yang marah dan mengarahkan ekor kalajengkingnya ke arah Naruto yang berhasil dihindari oleh Naruto dengan cara melompat ke bawah dan alhasil ekor kalajengking Sasori tadi hanya mengenai batang pohon bekas pinjakan Naruto.

" Ternyata kau hebat juga bisa menghindari serangan ku , tapi bagaiman dengan ini ! " Ucap Sasori yang melepaskan pakaian nya dan topi nya yang menampakan tubuh boneka Sasori dan kemudian leher sasori terlipat keatas dan kemudian leher yang tersambung dengan badan itu mengeluarkan banyak jarum beracun yang menuju ke Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto merepalkan HeandSeal dan berteriak serta menghantamkan nya ke tanah.

" Duton : Doryouheki "

Munculah benteng tanah didepan Naruto yang menghalangi serbuan dari jarum beracun.

" Jleb jleb jleb " begitulah suara jarum itu yang menancap di benteng tanah itu.

' Aku tidak boleh menunjukan kekuatan ku yang sebenarnya, agar Akatsuki tidak mendapatkan informasi tentang diriku ' batin Naruto.

" Ternyata kau bisa menghindarinya, hebat juga kau " ucap Sasori.

Naruto menghiraukan perkataan Sasori dan langsung membuat HeandSeal.

" Duton : Ganchuso "

Munculah puluhan tombak tanah dari permukaan tanah dan dengan aba-aba Naruto puluhan tombak tanah itu mengarah ke Sasori. Dan setelah tombak tanag itu sudah dekat dengan Sasori Sasori dapat menangkisnya dengan cara menangkis dengan ekor nya sehingga puluhan tombak tanah itu tercecer disekitar Sasori.

" Bagaimana dengan ini " ucap sasori yang langsung menusukan ekornya kearah kepala Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu dengan sigap menarik pedang 'Haiwaito Keno Kami' dan lalu pedang itu dipegang denga dua tangan dan menegakan nya dengan sisi tajam kearah luar dan saat ekor Sasori itu mengarah kearah kepala Naruto langsung terbelah menjadi dua dengan halus setelah itu Naruto menarik pedangnya dan menebaskannya sehingga memutuskan ekor Sasori. Sasori yang melihat itu terkejut sebagaimana ekor Sasori itu sangatlah keras dan itupun dapat terbelah dengan halus oleh pedang Naruto.

' Itu bukan pedang biasa ' batin Sasori.

" Sekarang gantian aku yang menyerang " teriak Naruto dan membuat HeandSeal dengan pedang yang sudah dikembalikan kesarungnya.

" Duton : Duryu Dango "

Dan munculah bola batu berukuran besar yang muncul dari tanah dan langsung menggelinding kearah Sasori. Akan tetapi Sasori dapat menghancurkannya dengan memukul bola tanah itu dengan tangannya.

Sasori lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya kedepan dan tangan sasori berputar dengan kencang yang menembakan ribuat jarum beracun yang dialiri chakra.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merepalkan HeandSeal dan menghentakannya ketanah.

" Duton : Sinsei Doryouheki "

Munculah pelindungtanah didepan Naruto yang berlapis-lapis hingga lima lapisan ternyata jarum beracun Sasori dapat menghancurkan dinding tanah itu hingga lapisan ke-3. Sedangkan Sasori yang melihat itupun Geram.

' Aku akan mengetes Saringgan ku aku tidak merasakan keberadaan si Venus flytrap itu ( Selama ini ternyata Naruto sadar kalau dia di awasi karena sensor Naruto yang sangat hebat tanpa Byakugan ) ' batin Naruto yang sedang berfikir.

Naruto lalu melemaskan tubuhnya dan melepaskan kuda-kuda dan memejamkan matanya yang menyembunyikan mata biru Saphire nya itu .

" Ternyata kau menyerah ya " ucap sasori penuh kemenangan.

" Tidak ! Aku tidak akan menyerah dari orang seperti mu " ucap Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya lalu Naruto membuka matanya dan ( "sriiingg" efek suara munculnya saringgan ) nampaklah mata biru saphire yang merubah menyadi warna merah dengan 3 tomoe nya.

Sasori yang melihat itupun terkejut bukan main. Dengan cepat Naruto merepalkan HeandSeal dan meninjukannya ditanah.

" Duton : Shizunka Dotou "

Tangan Naruto yang meninju tanah langsung ditempeli tanah-tanah dan membentuk sebuah tangan tanah ( sama macam Boboiboy gempa ). Dengan cepat Naruto sudah ada berada dibelakang Sasori dan langsung meninjukan tangannya kearah punggung Sasori. ( Ini terjadi dalam hitungan detik Sasori tidak menyedarinya ).

" Brakk .. Duaarr "

Begitulah suara ledakan pukulan Naruto kearah Sasori yang membuat badan Sasori pecah berkeping-keping dan membentuk kawah berdiameter 10 m .

" Dengan begini sudah selesai " ucap Naruto dengan Saringgan yang masih aktif dan melepaskan jutsu nya .

" Ini belum bocah " ucap seseorang diatas dahan pohon sekitar pertarungan tadi. Naruto lalu memalingkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara itu dan dilihatnya pria muda dengan rambut merah pendek dan berbadan boneka dengan sebuah gulungan dan tali di perutnya ( sama di canon ) a.k.a Sasori.

' Ternyata itu tubuh aslinya ' batin Naruto.

" Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan serius " ucap sasori yang masih diatas dahan pohoh. Lalu Sasori mengarahkan ujung dari tali yang tergulung diperutnya ujung yang tajam itu mengarah ke Naruto.

" Duaar.." Suara serangan Sasori yang hanya mengenai tanah saja karena Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan cara melompat kebelakang.

' Baiklah aku akan menggunakan satu elemen lagi ' batin Naruto dan langsung merepalkan HeandSeal.

" Futon : Kazekiri no Jutsu "

Munculah angin pemotong yang mengarah ke Sasori dan ternyata serangan Naruto berhasil walaupun hanya mengenai lengan kanan Sasori bekas serangan Naruto tampak sudah Jahanam seperti dahan pohon yang sudah terpotong- potong.

Sasori lalu mengarahkan benang Chakra nya ke lengan yang putus tadi dan menariknya kearah tubuhnya dan alhasil lengan itu tersambung kembali.

' Ternyata dia dapat menyambung kembali anggota badan yang sudah terpotong ' batin Naruto.  
" Naruto sebaiknya kau cepat mengalahkan si si siluman Ketonggeng itu aku berfirasat buruk tentang Konoha " ucap Kurama melalui telepati.

" Baiklah Kurama " balas Naruto melallui telepati.

Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil dan membukanya dan nampaklah kanji dengan 3 gari horizontal dan

" Poftt " munculah asap putih setelah dibukanya gulungan itu serta munculah sebuah boneka berbentuk Kazekage ke tiga ( kalo gak salah ya tapi hal ini tidak diketahui Naruto ). Sasori kemudian menempelkan benang Chakra ke boneka 'kugutsu' itu.

Dengan gerakan jari Sasori boneka itu mengarah ke Naruto dengan memunculkan piringan yang berputar dan tajam dari tangan boneka itu. Dan setelah sudah sampai jangkauan dengan aba-aba Sasori boneka kugutsu itu menebaskan piringan yang berputar itu kearah leher Naruto akan tetapi dapat dihindari oleh Naruto dengan cara menundukan Badannya dan saat menunduk itu Naruto membuat HeandSeal.

" Futoon : Daitoppa "

Naruto lalu menyemburkan angin bersekala besar yang mengenai boneka kugutsu Sasori yang menyebabkan boneka itu terpental kebelakang. Akan tetapi masih bisa dikendalikan oleh Sasori.

Sasori menggerak-gerakan tangannya dan membuat boneka kugutsu itu ikut bergerak yaitu mengangkat tangan boneka itu dan terbukalah suatu katub-katub yang menampakan kanji dan dari kanji itu muncul puluhan lengan dan begitu seterusnya menuju Naruto.

Naruto dengan sigap menarik pedangnya yaitu Kokeno kami dari punggung nya dan menusukan nya kearah sekumpulan lengan- lengan itu dan munculah sebuah pusaran dengan ujung lancip yang mengarah ke lengan- lengan tadi yang alhasil menghancurkan lengan-lengan itu.

lagi- lagi Sasori menggerakan tangannya mengaba- abai sang boneka yang lansung membuka mulutnya dan keluarlah butiran - butiran bewarna hitam yang berterbangan yaitu adalah pasir besi. Pasir besi itu lalu saling menempel dan membentuk sebuah jarum-jarum yang sangat tajam dengan perintah Sasori jarum- jarum itu langsung menghujam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam ia langsung menari pedang Hawaito Keno Kami dari sarung pedang yang ada dipinggang sebelah kanan nya. Dengan cepat Naruto menangkis ribuan jarum- jarum pasir besi itu. Naruto dapat dengan mudah menangkisnya karena ia sedang menggunakan Saringgan.

" Trank ... Trank... Trank " begitulah suara jarum yang berhasil ditangkis Naruto. Merasa mendapat kesempatan Naruto menambahkan Chakra angin pada pedang Hawaito nya. Naruto langsung berlari dengan kecepatan High Chounin.

" Futon Hawaito : Shinkuhan Zezou "

Teriak Naruto sambil menebaskan pedangnya sembarangan dari jarak 10 meter dari boneka Sasori dan munculah garis tipis bewarna putih yang saling menyilang dan menuju ke boneka kugutsu Sasori dan berhasil mengenai telak boneka itu dan membuatnya terpotong berkeping- keping bukan hanya itu saja pepohonan yang ada dibelakang boneka itupun ikut terpotong.

" Tidak hanya itu saja " ucap Sasori yang mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Naruto dan munculah sebuah pipa berukuran kecil ditengah-tengah telapak tangan nya itu dan gulungan yang berada dipunggung Sasori terlepas 1 buah dan langsung muncul semburan api berintensitas besar dari pipa yang ada ditengah telapak tanganya tadi. Bekas semburan api Sasori sangatlah mengerikan semuanya meleleh tak tersisa.

Naruto menghindari semburan api itu dengan melompat-lompat sembarang arah. setelah semburan api itu sudah berhenti Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah pisau berbentuk baling-baling dan lalu pisau tersebut berputar dengan cepat yang membuat dirinya terbang. Setelah Sasori sudah berada 5 meter dari tanah lagi-lagi gulungan yang berada dipunggung Sasori terlepas dan Sasori mengarahkan telapak tangannya lagi dan munculah semburan air dan berintensitas besar dan mengarahkanya ke Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu membuat HeandSeal.

" Duton : Doryoheki "

Munculah dinding tanah didepan Naruto yang berhasil menangkis serangan Sasori. Sasori yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam ia lalu memutarkan pergelangan tanganya dan membuat pipa tempat keluarnya air itu mengecil dan membuat air yang dikeluarkan menjadi sangat tajam sehingga dinding tanah Naruto terbelah.

Dan beruntungnya Naruto karena air yang dikeluarkan Sasori sudah habis. Melihat kesempatan Naruto berlari dengan kencang kearah Sasori lalu melompat setelah sudah berada dalam jangkauan Naruto menambahkan Chakra Kyubi di tanganya sehingga tangannya bewarna kuning sampai siku.

" RASAKAN INI ! " Teriak Naruto.

Naruto lalu memukul Sasori tepat diperutnya dan membuat Badan Sasori hancur berkeping-keping dan berefek membentuk Kawah dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

" Heh akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tabung yang bertuliskan kanji bewarna merah di salah satu sisi nya bergerak dan langsung menyambung kearah dada Sasori yang tidak hancur dan setelah itu semua anggota badan Sasori menyatu lagi mulai dari kepala, kaki, tangan, dan lain nya.

Sasori lalu berdiri dan berkata " Aku tidak akan meti hanya dengan itu."

' Aku tahu ! Dia hidup kembali karena bagian Vitalnya tidak hancur yaitu tabung itu aku harus menghancurkannya ' pikir Naruto.

Sasori lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berukuran kecil dan membuka secara keseluruhan dan munculah ribuan boneka kugutsu dan Sasori membuka sebuah tutup yang ada di dada sebelah kananya itu dan munculah ribuan benang chakra yang langsung mengarah ke masing- masing boneka kugutsu itu.

" Ini adalah jurus pamungkas ku, aku dapat menghanculkan satu kota dengan ini " ucap Sasori yang merasa akan menang.

" Tapi itu belum cukup mengalahkan ku " balas Naruto.

Dengan aba-aba Sasori ribuan boneka itu menyerang kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali mata berwarna merah dan 3 tomoe berganti mata pola riak air dan bewarna sedikit ungu.

Saat boneka kugutsu itu akan sampai ke Naruto tiba-tiba.

" Shinra Tensei "

Ucap Naruto dan semua boneka kugutsu Sasori terpental dan hancur termasuk Sasori akan tetapi Sasori tidak Hancur.

" Bansho Ten'in "

Ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasori tertarik kearah Naruto dengan sigap Naruto menarik pedang dari punggungnya dan mengarahkannya kedepan.

" Jlebbb "

Pedang Naruto tertancap di dada bagin Vital Sasori dan dengan itu naruto memenangkan pertarungan. Diakhir hayat nya Sasori masih mengucapkan sepatah kata yaitu

" Kau Hebat "

.

.

.

Setelah pertarungan Naruto membereskan bekas-bekas pertarunganya dengan Sasori agar tidak ada orang yang curiga.

" Akhirnya aku selesai juga " ucap Naruto sambil mengelap keringan yang ada di kening nya.

" Kerja bagus Naruto " ucap Kurama melalui telepati.

" Iya , sekarang sudah sore lebih baik aku beristirahat terlebih dahulu badan ku lelah karena pertarungan tadi.

" Terserah mu Naruto, sepertinya besok kau sepertinya akan bertarung lagi pulihkan tenaga mu Naruto " ucap kurama melalui telepati lagi.

" Baiklah sepertinya aku akan kesana " jawab Naruto yang langsung merepalkan Heandseal.

" Sunpou : Saigen no Nai Senpou "

Munculah sebuah pintu dimensi di depan Naruto kemudian Naruto memasukinya dan pintu dimensi itu menutup lagi.

Naruto Dimension

Hari sudah gelap dan para Biju sudah tertidur dengan pulas sedangkan Naruto mencuci bajunya beserta jubahnya dan mandi kemudian tidur di pondok yang ada di Dimensinya itu.

Pagi harinya Naruto bangun serta mandi dan mengenakan pakaian untuk baju jaket panjang yang tidak menggunakan retsleting didepan dengan warna orange dan hitam dan terdapat tudung di jaketnya dan untuk celana yaitu sama seperti di Canon dengan rambut acak-acakan yang panjang sama seperti Mintao dan tidak mengenakan Hita-ate. Dan juga ditambah dengan jubah ayah Naruto.

Dan naruto hanya mengenakan pedang Hawaito Keno Kami di pinggang yang terdapat tali sama seperti Sasuke. Sedangkan pedang Kokeno Kami disimpan di Fuin penyimpanan Naruto.

Setelah Naruto selesai berpakaian ia lalu keluar dari pondok.

" Kurama aku pergi dulu " ucap Naruto pada kurama yang sedang berbaring.

" Ya berhati-hatilah " balas Kurama singkat.

Naruto merepalkan Heandseal.

" Sunpou : Saigen no Nai Senpou "

Munculah pintu dimensi dan Naruto memasukinya sambil mengenakan tudung jaketnya dan seketika Naruto sudah ada di dunia nyata. Dan Naruto melompat keatas dahan pohon dan terus melompat.

Setelah sang mentari sudah berada di puncak Naruto ternyata sudah sampai.

"Duarr ... Duarr... Duar "

Suara ledakan didengar oleh Naruto suara ledakan itu berasal dari desa yang ada didepan Naruto yaitu Desa Konoha. Dari atas pohon Naruto melihat seekor ular raksasa berkepala tiga.

' Apa itu ? , apa itu hewan Kuchiyose ? , jika begitu mungkin desa Konoha sedang diserang ' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri tanpa ragu-ragu Naruto masuk kedesa dan dilihatnya keadaan desa yang kacau.

Naruto lalu melompat keatas rumah ke rumah lainnya menuju ke ular Kuchiyose berkepala tiga itu.

Tampak ada seorang jounin yang akan diserang oleh seekor ular, ular itu melesatkan kepalanya kearah jounin tersebut.

" Wuuaaaa " teriak seorang jounin itu. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara teriakan seseorang.

" Hawaito : Mameou Kekezou "

Teriakan itu berasal dari Naruto yang menebaskan pedangnya yang berhasil memotong 2 kepala ular tersebut.

" Bruk... Bruk..."

Suara dua kepala ular yang jatuh ketanah. Jounin yang hampir mati itu melihat kearah Naruto dan dilihatnya pemuda yang menggunakan jubah dan berambut kuning panjang.

" Yo-yon..da..dai..me ho..ka-ka..ge " ucap jounin tersebut dengan terbata-bata yang ternyata adalah Iruka.

" Aku bukan Yondaime Hokage tapi aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Naruto dengan gagahnya.

" Ti-ti dak mung..kin " ucap Iruka yang matanya membulat.

Melihat kepala ular yang belum terpotong itu menyerang Naruto, Naruto melompat keatas dan membuat Heandseal.

" Katon : Guuryouka no Jutsu "

Naruto menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan membentuk seekor naga berukuran besar yang langsung menghantam kepala ular itu dan terbakarlah kepala ular tersebut sampai tercium bau ular panggang.

" Puft... Puft... Puft "

Ular beserta kedua kepala ular tersebut menghilang disertai kepulan asap putih yang tebal. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan sang ular Naruto turun dari atap rumah warga menuju ketempat Iruka.

" Tap tap " Naruto lalu berjalan menghapiri Iruka dan langsung bertanya.

" Sesnsei, Sensei tidak apa ? " Tanya Naruto dengan cemas dan membantu Iruka duduk.

"Uhukk... Uhuk.. Aku tidak apa " jawab iruka yang terbantuk-batuk karena terluka.

" Sensei , apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini " tanya Naruto.

" Uhuk.. Desa ko-ko noha serang diserang oleh aliansi Sunagakure dengan Otogakure yang didalangi Orochimaru..Uhuk... " Jawab iruka yang masih tetap terbatuk batuk.

" Sekarang dimana Orochimaru " tanya Naruto. Yang direspon oleh Iruka dengan menunjuk sebuah Kekai bewarna Ungu kegelapan. Naruto lalu berdiri akan tetapi ditahan oleh Iruka dengan memegangi tangan kanan Naruro dengan kiri Iruka.

" Ja-jangan Naruto, disana berbahaya " cegah Iruka.

" Tidak apa " jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan pegangan Iruka dari tanganya lalu Naruto berlari kearah Kekai yang di tunjuk guru Iruka tadi.

" Tap tap tap... Swuzz swuzz swuzz "

Setelah sampai disana Naruto melihat 3 anbu berjubah putih serta empat anak buah siular Pedo yang menjaga kekai Dari dalam.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

( Maaf chapter 3 dibagi menjadi 2 nanti diakhir saya jelasin )

Melihat anbu yang tetap diluar Naruto tau bahwa Kekai itu sangatlah kuat, setelah sedikit lama berfikir Naruto mendapat ide yaitu dengan menggunakan Rinenggan.

Naruto membuat sebuah Genjutsu terlebih dahulu agar penggunaan Rinenggan nya tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Naruto lalu mengaktifkan Rinengganya sehingga manik Biru Saphire berganti dengan pola riak air. Naruto lalu mendekat ke Kekai tersebut dan menempelkan tangannya.

" Shinra Tensei " ucap Naruto lirih yang membuat Kekai tersebut hancur serta membuat ke 4 anak buah si ular Pedo terpental serta pingasan karena kuatnya dorongan dari jutsu Naruto dan tidak hanya anak buah si ular Pedo ke 3 Anbupun juga terpental dan pingsan akan tetapi tidak dengan Orochimaru dan Sandaime Hokage.

Dilihatlah oleh Naruto pertarungan antara si Orochimaru dengan Sandaime Hokage, si Orochimaru hendak menusuk Sandaime Hokage dari belakang dengan cepat Naruto menangkisnya dengan pedang Hawaito miliknya.

" Trankk "

Orochimaru sepontan kaget begitu pula dengan Sandaime Hokage.

" Hampir saja " ucap Orochimaru sedangkan Sandaime menoleh kebelakang dan dilihatnya seorang mirim Minato.

" Mi-mi-mi...na.. To " lagi-lagi orang menganggap bahwa Naruto adalah Minato sang Yondaime Hokage.

" Apakah Jiji tidak apa-apa? " Tanya Naruto yang mengejutkan Hiruzen.

" Na..ru..to , Itu kah kau " ucap Hiruzen. Naruto hanya menegok kearah Hiruzen dan mengangguk.

" Jiji sekarang giliran ku yang bertarung beristirahatlah " ucap Naruto.

" Tapi Naru-chan " jawab Hiruzen.

" Disaat seperti ini masih sempat bercanda memanggil ku dengan nama menjijikan itu " balas Naruto sedikit geli di panggil Naru- chan.

" Maaf, baiklah tapi jangan segan meminta bantuan " jawab hiruzen yang mundur unruk menonton Hiruzen mengizinkan karena Naruto sudah berumur 17 tahun dia bukan seorang Bocah lagi.

" Apa kalian sudah cukup bernostalgia " potong Orochimaru.

" Tentu belum, aku akan melanjutkanya setelah mengalahkanmu " jawab Naruto yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda.

" Kuk.. Kuk.. Kuk .. Emang kau bisa apa ? " Ucap Orochimaru sambil tertawa geli ala Psikopat.

" Kita lihat saja " balas Naruto yang langsung berlari berkecapan High Jounin dan mengayunkan pedang Hawaito miliknya secara Horizontal kearah Orochimaru sedangkan Orochimaru menghindarinya dengan cara melompat kesamping. Orochimaru mengakat kedualengannya dan berkata.

" Jagei Jubaku"

Keluarlah dua ular besar dari masing-masing lengan Orochimaru yang langsung menyerang Naruto. Naruto berhasil menangkisnya dengan cara menebas ular-ular tersebut dengan Hawaito miliknya.

" Cih... Dasar " umpat Orochimaru. " Bagaimana dengan ini " ucap Orochimaru yang sudah kelelahan yang lalu membuat Heandseal dan menghentakannya ditanah.

" Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei "

Munculah dua peti dari dalam tanah ( atau lebih tepatnya genteng ) Hiruzen yang melihat itu pun terkejut dan semakin bertambah terkejutnya ia saat ternyata isi dari peti tersebut adalah Hokage pertama dan kedua.

" Hahh .., terkutuklah kau Orochimaru " ucap Hiruzen dengan nada kesal dan mengutuk Orochimaru.

" Khu...khuk..khukk " aku kebal terhadap kutukan karena akulah kutukan itu ..Khuk.. Khu .. Khuk " balas Orochimaru masih dengan tawa nya yang khas.

Orochimaru lalu menamkan sebuak kunai dengan sebuah segel kedalam tubuh kedua Edo Tensei tersebut serta Orochimaru membuat Heandseal dan setelah selesai kedua Edo Tensei itupun mulai menyerang. Hiruzen hendak membantu menyerang akan tetapi ditolak oleh Naruto.

Pertama yang menyerang adalah sang adik dengan jutsu air nya pertama sang adik membuat Heanseal.

" Suiton : Bakusui Shoha "

Tobirama menyemburkan air berintensitas besar dari dalam mulutnya yang membuat basah seluruh area pertarungan. Untungnya saja Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara membuat sebua jutsu yaitu ' Doryoheki ' dan Naruto berada diatas dinding tersebut.

Kemuadia Hashirama tidak tinggal diam ia pun juga membuat Headseal.

" Mukoton : Daijurin No jutsu "

balokan kayu muncul dari tangan kanan Hashirama yang membentuk sebuah tombak yang akan menghujam Naruto, Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan lincah walaupun tidak menggunakan saringgan atau pun Doujutsu yang lainya. Sesaat balokan kayu itu menyusut menjadi tangan kembali. Sekarang giliran Naruto menyerang, Naruto membuat HeandSeal.

" Katon : Senryu Huasi "

Naruto menyemburkan api yang sangat besar dari mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah 3 ekor naga yang sama besar yang menuju kearah hashirama tidak hanya itu Naruto juga berlari mengikuti naga itu menuju Hashirama. Hashirama berhasil menghindari ke tiga naga api tersebut akan tetapi Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan menebaskan pedangnya secera vertikal akan tetapi sedikit serong sehingga separuh kepala dan lengan kanan Hashirama terpisah.

" Jrasshh ... Bruuk " badan Hashirama tumbang. Hiruzen yang melihat pertarungan Naruto sangatlah terkejut dan tercengang.

" Suiton : Teppuodama nu jutsu "

Tiba-tiba suara mengejutkan Naruto, Naruto kemudian menoleh kebelakang dan dilihat peluru air berukuran sedang yang mengarah ke Naruto yang berasal dari Tobirama dengan sigap Naruto menebaskan Pedang nya.

" Jrashh " peluru air itu terbelah dan Naruto langsung menancapkan pedangnya dan membuat Headseal.

" Futon : Kazekiri no Jutsu "

Munculah angin pemotong yang mengarah ke Tobirama.

" Jrasshh "

Angin pemotong itu mengenai Tobirama akan tetapi ternyata itu hanya Bunshin air. Tampaklah Orochimaru yang berada di depan Naruto yang sedang membuat HeanSeal.

" Mandara no jin "

Munculah 10.000 ular dari mulut Orochimaru yang mengeluarkan pedang Kusanagi di masing-masing mulut ular tersebut yang terus ditangkis oleh Naruto menggunakan pedang Hawaito nya.

" Trankk... Trank...trank " Naruto terus berusaha menangkis pedang Kusanagi yang terus menghujam menggunakan pedangnya akan tetapi.

" Tiaarr .. Jlebb .. Jleb ... Jelbb " pedang Naruto pecah berkeping-keping dan ribuan Pedang Kusanagi berhasil menghujam tubuh Naruto. Hiruzen yang melihat itupun berteriak.

" NARUTOO ... Jlebb " ternyata dari belakang Hashirama menusuk Hiruzen menggunakan tangan kayu yang membentuk balok berujung runcing yang menembus ke dada hiruzen.

" Akhhhh " teriak Naruto dan Hiruzen yang berkucuran darah dari bekas tusukan.

" Khuuk ... Khuk .. Khuk " tawa Orochimaru penuh kemenangan.

~TBC~

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Pembalasan Riview :

R : Keren sih, tapi masih ada typo dan alurnya kyaknya kcepetan :)  
Keep Writing.

A: thanks , ɪ̇ƴαα typo akan saya kurangi untuk alur emang sengaja dicepetin.

R:Sasuke ninggalin konoha, gan? Nnti ada perang shinobi ke4 juga gak, gan?  
Hehehe... Sorry kalau banyak tanya.

A:kalo untuk Sasuke ninggalin konoha atau gak bisa dilihat Chapter depan. Dan. Untuk Shinobi ke-4 ada kok. Gpp kalo banyak tanya.

R :Yang benar itu KUCHIYOSE BUKAN KICHIYOSE.

A : terimakasih udah mau koreksi, udah saya perbaiki.

R:alur'y trlalu kecepetan thor  
Trus status naruto missing-nin bukan ? Karna ninngalin desa tanpa izin.

A: untuk alur saya jelasin nantik. Status Naruto bisa dilihat Chapter depan.

R:bro-san emang ane suka yang full power tapi .. lu harusnya alurnya jangan kecepetan bro.. berikan penjelasan yang lebih enak di baca bro... penjelasan yang lebih logis dikit ok...  
ini hanya saran aja se.

A : ɪ̇ƴαα akan saya perbaiki agar enak dibaca.

R:oh ya entar hinata punya Tenseigan yah :3  
kekuatan Tenseigan kaya Toneri biar seru tpi hrus ada jurus original klan Hyuuga.  
Naruto di ajari arwahnya Hagoromo  
klo untuk Hinata diajarin oleh arwahnya Hamura adiknya Hagoromo :3.

A : untuk Tenseigan saya pikirin dulu. Kalu jurus original klan hyuga pasti ada, dan juga akan ada jutsu kejutan.  
Kalo untuk Hinata yang diajari Hamura itu sepertinya tidak. Naruto yang akan mengajari Hinata sekalian PDKT.

-

R:ceritanya bagus  
tapi typo'nya banyak banget dan amat mengganggu, kurang rapi, tapi ceritanya bagus :)  
oh ya itu Naruto tinggi 175 beratnya cuma 40 kilo?! kerempeng amat?  
ditunggu next chap, semoga chap depan typo'nya berkurang dan makin rapi.  
ganbatte.

A:terimakasih , tyipo akan saya kurangi, saya kurang tahu soal berat badan. Yang penting postur Naruto itu Ideal laj.  
Ganbate !

-

R :Er, etto.. Review dikit ya,  
1\. Typonya banyak banget.. Yang harusnya 'Ternyata' jadi 'Ternya'.. Kuchiyose jadi Kichiyose Yang lainnya juga..  
2\. Tulisannya tolong dirapiin ya? Supaya mudah bacanya.. Misalkan  
"Aku takut." tapi bukan " Aku takut "  
3\. Nama Rikudou ato Rikkudou itu Hagoromo loh..  
4\. Terus, eum ini lebih kayak pertanyaan sih, cuman status Naruto gimana? Gak dijelasin di chap ini kah?  
Jangan marah yaaa:D.

A : ɪ̇ƴαα saya kurang tahu akan saya perbaiki nama Hugromo itu Hagromo .  
Saya gak akan marah kok, terimakasih udah riviw.

-+-+-+-+-+

Riview nya tidak saya balas semua karena rata-rata sama.

Kalo yang Riview lanjut ya saya lanjut.

Kenapa chapter 1 dan 2 banyak skip nya ? Itu karena emang saya sengaja seumpamanya yang berburu Biju itu saya skip aja emang tujuan saya bukan di Skan itu nya tapi yang Naruto udah super power. Mengerti semua.

Dan juga kalo chapter ini gak rapi mohon di maklumi saya ngetik lewat hp dan Update lewat Hp. Hal ini membuat Tyipo kurang akan tetapi mungkin kurang rapi.

Chapter 3 saya bagi dua yaitu part 1 dan 2. Karena di Doc manager hp saya hanya muan 3k atau 3100 word. Karena lebih maka saya bagi dua.

Saya punya pertanyaan . Apakah penulisannya sudah rapi ?

Masih adakah Tyipo ?

Mohon dijawab.

#akhirnya chapter tiga dari THE ADVENTURE OF

chapter pertama ini memuaskan para reader.

Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.

Jika ada pertanyaan atausaran author senang menerima riview dari anda  
Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca

Selanjut nya : Pertemuan dengan gadis Hyuga

SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::…

SEE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..

JUNARIS-KUN ::..

LOG OUT-


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

…::: THE ADVENTURE OF UZUMAKI AND HYUGA :::…

Chapter 4 Out !

part 1

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

THE ADVENTURE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO © Junaris Alfianto

Genre : Adventure – Romance – Fantasy

Rate : T+ Atau T Semi M

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning : Tyopo/Tyopo(s)/OOC/Alur Berantakan/ide pasaran/dll  
AN ( Author Note ) : StrongNaru –GoodLikeNaru-SmartHinata-StrongHinata-dll

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sebelum nya : " Mandara no jin. "

Munculah 10.000 ular dari mulut Orochimaru yang mengeluarkan pedang Kusanagi di masing-masing mulut ular tersebut yang terus ditangkis oleh Naruto menggunakan pedang Hawaito nya.

" Trankk... Trank...trank. " Naruto terus berusaha menangkis pedang Kusanagi yang terus menghujam menggunakan pedangnya akan tetapi.

" Tiaarr .. Jlebb .. Jleb ... Jelbb. " Pedang Naruto pecah berkeping-keping dan ribuan Pedang Kusanagi berhasil menghujam tubuh Naruto. Hiruzen yang melihat itupun berteriak.

" NARUTOO ... Jlebb. " Ternyata dari belakang Hashirama menusuk Hiruzen menggunakan tangan kayu yang membentuk balok berujung runcing yang menembus ke dada hiruzen.

" Akhhhh. " Teriak Naruto dan Hiruzen yang berkucuran darah dari bekas tusukan.

" Khuuk ... Khuk .. Khuka. " Tawa Orochimaru penuh kemenangan.

.

Chapter Tiga : Pertemuan dengan gadis Hyuga.

.

Dan tiba-tiba Naruto dan Hiruzen yang tertusuk oleh Kusanagi dan jutsu kayu dari Hashirama berubah menjadi patung kayu yang mengeras dan begitupula dengan pedang Naruto. Orochimaru, Tobirama dan Hasrima terkejut setengah mati karena Naruto dapat menggunakan Mukoton. Setelah selesai dari keterkejutanya Naruto muncul dari permukaan genteng menggunakan Elemental Duton.

" Apa kalian tidak sadar dari tadi kalian bertarung denga Moku Bunshin ku, Moku Bunshin ku berbeda dengan Moku Bunshin lainya, Moku Bunshin miliku ini memiliki karakter asli penggunaya dan mempunyai Rasa sakit, Bunshin ini akan menghilang setelah 5 detik terkena serangan telak oleh lawan. " Ucap Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

" Dan juga Sandaime Hokage sudah ku bawa kerumah sakit dengan Bunshin ku. " Sambung Naruto lagi.

' Heh hebat juga anak ini bahkan dia bisa menggunakan Kekkei Genkai Mukoton yang konon hanya Hokage pertamalah yang bisa menggunakanya dan juga dia juga sudah mempunya 4 Elemental Duton, Suiton, Futon dan Katon. Dan pedang nya itu sangat kuat aku harus bisa menguasainya. ' Batin Orochimaru sambil tersenyum licik.

Sedangkan Tobirama dan Hashirama menyembunyikan keterkejutanya dengan memasang muka datar.

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru memanjangkan lehernya kearah Naruto dan dengan Sigap Naruto menghindar melompat-lompat.

' Heh aku gagal kalau begitu aku kalahkan saja dia. ' Batin si ular Pedo itu yang langsung membuat Heanseal.

"Se'ei Tajashu. "

Munculah puluhan ular beracun dari kedua lengan bajunya yang mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto yang tau itu langsung mengeluarkan dua shuriken dari Fuinjutsu penyimpanan miliknya yang berada di lengan kirinya, lalu Naruto memutarkanya dijari dan meniupnya seketika suriken itu langsung berputar kencang dan juga bertambah besar karena terdapat chakra angin yang membentuk sebuah shuriken besar. Naruto lalu melempar kedua shuriken itu kearah lengan kiri dan kanan lalu membuat Heanseal.t

" Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. "

Puluhan shuriken itu memotong puluhan ular beracun dengan begitu adu jutsu imbang. Orochimaru yang tampak kelelahan membuat Heanseal yang membuat Edo tenseinya bergerak menyerang Naruto.

" Mokoton : Muko Kiryu. "

" Suiton : Suuiryudan no Jutsu. "

Ucap Hashirama dan Tobirama yang langsung keluar naga kayu dari dalam tanah dan juga naga air yang dikeluarkan melalui mulut Tobirama.

" Percuma saja aku melawan mereka akhirnya mereka beregenerasi lagi, jadi hanya bisa di segel. " Ucap Naruto sambil merepalkan Headsel dan berkata.

" Duton : Ryugakiryuu. "

Munculah tiga naga tanah dari belakang Naruto dan menghantam masing-masing naga air dan naga kayu sedangkan yang satunya lagi mengarah ke Hashirama. Ke-empat naga itu saling beradu dan naga tanah yang satunya mengarah ke Hashirama dan dapat dihindari oleh Hashirama dengan melompat ke belakang sehingga naga tanah itu menghantam tanah.

" Baiklah. " Gumam Naruto yang langsung membuat Heandseal.

" Mukoton : Jubaku Iso "

Munculah pohon yang besar dari belakang Tobirama dan Hashirama yang langsung melilit bagian perut dan tangan mereka.

" Agghh ... Aghh. " Tobirama dan Hashirama mengeram kesakitan karena lilitan itu semakin lama semakin mengencang. Naruto lalu menghampiri Tobirama dan membuat segel yang rumit dan menghentakanya ditanah.

" Fuinjutsu : Shiken Fuin. "

Dan munculah tulisan seperti Kuchiyose dan Tobirama berada ditengah nya dan Naruto lalu berdiri dan berkata.

" Fuin. " Sambil menghentakan tanganya di dada Tobirama dan Tobirama menjadi debu dan menyisakan jasad seseorang. Akan tetapi Hashirama yang memiliki kesempatan menyatukan dirinya dengan kayu dan dapat terlepas dari jutsu Mukoton Naruto.

" Mukoton : Daijurin no Jutsu. "

Ucap Hashirama yang langsung mengagetkan Naruto. Balokan kayu yang berasal dari tangan kanan Hashirama itu mengarah ke Naruto dan dihindari oleh Naruto, tidak sampai disitu saja kayu- kayu itu lalu bercabang dan cabangnya menuju Naruto.

' Gawat aku harus cepat menyelesaikanya. ' Batin Naruto sambil membuat Heandseal.

" Katon : Haisekishou. "

Naruto mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya yang membuat area pertarungan menjadi gelap, hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto.

" Byakugan. "

Ucap Naruto yang seketika muncul tonjolan urat di samping matanya dan Naruto langsung menuju Hashirama dan menebasnya hingga tangan kanan Hashirama putus.

" Brukk. " Tubuh Hashirama tumbang ke tanah. Naruto lalu mengembalikan pedangnya ke sarung yang berada di pinggangnya.

' Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan ini, kalau tidak dia akan bereggenerasi lagi. ' Batin Naruto yang merepalkan Headseal.

" Fuinjutsu : Shiken Fuin. "

Munculah tulisan-tulisan ditanah mirip dengan Kuchiyose dan Naruto menghentakan tanganya di dada Hashirama.

" Fuin. " Tubuh Hashirama menjadi debu seketika dan juga menyisakan jasad.

" Akhirnya selesai juga, sekarang tinggal Si ular itu saja. " Ucap Naruto disertai menghilangnya asap dari jutsu Naruto tadi dan menonaktifkan byakuganya.

" Ternyata ia bisa mengalahkan Edo Tensei ku, dia bukan anak biasa. " Ucap Orochimaru yang diakhiri seringai liciknya.

Naruto berlari menuju Orochimaru dengan megaktifkan mode Bijunya akan tetapi sebatas tangan saja sehingga tangan Naruto diselubungi Chakra bewarna kuning. Setelah dirasa dalam jangkauan Naruto melepaskan tijunya kearah kepala Orochimaru akan tetapi dapat ditangkis oleh Orochimaru dengan cara menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan kepalanya karena kerasnya tinju Naruto Orochimaru terpental hingga terjatuh dari atap rumah.

" Zwussh... Zwussh. "

Keempat anak buah Orochimaru berhasil menangkap Orochimaru dan membawanya pergi.

" Cihh, hampir saja aku membunuhnya. " Umpat Naruto yang lalu terlintas sebuah pikiran.

" Jiji. " Naruto lalu melompat-lompat dari rumah ke rumah menuju rumah sakit.

\+ Konoha Hospital +

" Kreeek " suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampakan proa berambut kuning panjang dan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya.

" Jiji tidak papa. " Tanya Naruto pada seorang kakek yang sedang berbaring di diatas kasur rumah sakit.

" Ohh.. Naruto ! , aku tidak papa, bagaimana dengan Orochimaru dan perangnya ?. " Tanya Hiruzen dengan posisi yang masih berbaring.

" Orochimaru berhasil kabur dan aliansi Oto dan Suna sudah mundur. " Balas Naruto yang sudah duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur.

" Baguslah kalau begitu, sepertinya kau tumbuh menjadi kuat seperti ayahmu Naruto. " Ucap Hiruzen yang diberi balasan anggukan kecil oleh Naruto. ( A/N :Disini Hiruzen sudah tau kalau Naruto sudah mengetahui kalau ayahnya itu Minato ).

" Oh ya jiji !, bagaimana dengan status ku apakah aku ini Mising-nin karena telah meninggalkan Konoha ? " Tanya Naruto yang mulai serius.

" Dulu saat kau pergi status mu adalah Mising-nin, tapi aku akan usahakan agar membebaskan mu dari status Mising-nin, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mengadakan rapat dewan untuk membebaskan mu. "

" Terimakasih jiji. " Ucap Naruto. " Oh ya, apakan Apartemen ku masih ada ? " Sambung Naruto.

" Masih ada seorang gadis yang bersikeras untuk mempertahankan Apartemen mu, dia selalu membersihkan Apartemen mu, mintalah kuncinya pada gadis itu. " Balas Hiruzen yang diakhiri sebuah senyum mesum.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis itu jiji ? " Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Hyuga Hinata. " Balas Hiruzen. Yang dibalas oleh tundukan oleh Naruto dan Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu.

\+ Konoha Hospital End +

Naruto berjalan menuju ke kediaman Hyuga untuk mengambil kunci Apartemenya, Naruto berjalan tidak melihat kedepan akan tetapi hanya melihat kebawah sehingga,

" Bruuuk. " Naruto menabrak seseorang yang membuat barang orang yang ditabraknya itu terjatuh.

" Ee.. Maa'aaf. " Ucap Naruto yang lalu berjongkok dan mengambil barang-barang yang terceceran itu. Naruto lalu menaikan kepalanya untuk melihat siap yang ditabraknya itu sambil memberikan barang tersebut dan ditrima oleh oleh orang tersebut.

" Na-naa... Ru-ru...to- kk. " Ucap seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermanik Lanvender itu a.k.a Hinata Hyuga.

" Eh.. Hinata-chan, lama tidak bertemu. " Ucap Naruto yang melihat Hinata.

" Anoo... " Ucap Hinata yang gugup serta mukanya yang memerah dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

" E-eh Hinata. " Ucap Naruto yang langsung berlari mengejar Hinata. Naruto lalu memegang tangan Hinata untuk menghentikanya.

" Tunggu Hinata. " Ucap Hinata yang sudah berhenti dan saling berhadapan dengan Naruto.

" Na-na... Ru-tu..to kkun. " Ucap Hinata dengan terbata-bata serta muka yang memerah yang disembunyikan dengan menundukan kepalanya.

" Hinata, aku hanya ingin mengambil kunci Apartemen ku. " Ucap Naruto yang melihat Hinata dengan serius.

Hinata mengulurkan tanganya dan memberikan kuncinya pada Naruto.

" Terimakasih ya Hinata, telah mebersihkan Apartemenku. " Ucap Naruto dan...

" Brukkk. " Hinata memeluk erat Naruto sambil menangis.

" Hiks... Hikss , kemana saja kamu Hiks.. Naruto, aku sangat merindukan mu Hiks... " Ucap Hinata yang terisak-isak.

" Eeh, aku tidak kemana-mana Hinata " Balas Naruto yang melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan tangan kirinya dan mengusap air mata Hinata dengan tangan kanan nya. " Tenanglah Hinata. " Ucap Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Hinata Baru menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto memandangi punggung Hinata hingga tak terlihat lagi.

" Wah romantis sekali ya. "

" ɪ̇ya romantis. "

Begitulah respon para warga yang melihat adegan Drama cinta Naruto yang membuat Naruto langsung salah tingkah.

Naruto melompat keatap dan terus melompat menuju Apartemenya, tak disangka hari sudah sore Naruto lantas langsung mandi dan beristirahat alias tidur.

..::: Naruto Dream :::...

" Naruto kau sudah menyelesaikan misi pertma mu dan jangan lupa misi kedua dan ketiga mu. " Ucap seorang kakek yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hagoromo Ootsuki.

" Baiklah Jiji, aku akan melaksanakan misi kedua ku besok. " Balas Naruto dengan santainya.

" Aku bangga dengan mu Naruto, tidak salah aku memilih mu. " Ucap Hagoromo.

" Jiji, aku bingung dengan misi kedua ini lalu siapa yang akan ku berikan mata Byakugab dari klan Hyuga dan yang akan aku selamatkan dari kebencian di klan Uciha ?" Tanya Naruto berturut-turut.

" Pertama adalah Hyuga Hinata dan kedua adalah Uciha Sasuke. " Balas Hugoromo dengan singkat yang dibalas 'oh' ria oleh Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengingat Hyuga Hinata dan dia teringat oleh gadis yang ia tabrak tadi sore dan dia juga mengingat Uciha Sasuke dan di teringat dengan pria dingin rekan satu timnya dulu.

" Baiklah jiji aku mengerti. " Ucap Naruto.

" Sekarang lanjutkanlah tidur nyenyakmu. " Balas Hugoromo.

...::: Naruto Dream End :::...

..

..

..

Sinar Matahari memasuki kamar Naruto melalui sela- sela fentilasi yang membut empunya kamar tersebut terbangun.

" Hooooaaamm, sepertinya tadi malam jiji mengunjungi ku. " Ucap Naruto yang masih diatas tempat ridurnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringan seorang gadis bersurai Indigo.

" Heaaah, kenapa aku selalu memikirkanya terus. " Ucap Naruto sambil mengoyang- goyangkan kepalanya berharap pikiran itu menghilang.

Naruto bangun dan mengambil handuk dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan badanya.

" NARUTO...! DOK ... DOK ... DOK .. DOK ...! " Teriakan seseorang dan sambil mengetuk pintu Apartemen Naruto dengan sangat kuat mengejutkan Naruto yang selesai mandi dan berpakaian kali ini Naruto mengenakan baju kaos pendek bewarna hitam polos dan dibalut sebuah Jaket berlengan panjang yang menutupi Fuin penyimpananya. Kali ini Naruto tidak menggunakan jubahnya dan juga kedua pedangnya ia simpan di Fuinjutsu penyimpananya.

Jaket yang digunakan bewarna merah polos dengan tudung dan bagian depan yang dibiarkan terbuka serta bagian belakang terdapat lambang Uzumaki dan menggunakan celana hitan polos panjang sampai pertengahan lutut dengan mata kaki yang dilanjutkan dengan ikatan perban bewarna putih yang menutupi kulitnya sampai mata kaki serta menggunakan sandal standard Ninja.

Rambut kuning yang panjang dibiarkan acak-acakan yang tidak menggunakan Hita-ate.

Naruto membuka pintu dan ternyata yang mengetuk pintu Naruto dengan keras adalah si perempuan bersurai pink sebahu dengan Hita-ate yang digunakan seperti bando a.k.a Haruno Sakura.

" Oh..., Sakura, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, emang ada apa Sakura-chan ?" Ucap Naruto kepada wanita yang ia sukainya dulu yang kini perasaan itu sudah hilang.

" Ohayou Naruto-kun, wah kau lebih tinggi ya sekarang dan lebih errr 'tamvan'. " Balas Sakura yang memuji Naruto yang melihat Naruto dengan tatapan terpesona. " Kamu dipanggil oleh Sandaime Hokage. " Sambung Sakura.

" Ohayou juga Sakura-chan, terimakasih telah memberitahuku aku kesana dulu ya. " Naruto mengunci pintu Apartemenya dan..

" Bufftt. " Naruto menghilang menggunakan Shunshin.

" Dasar Naruto dia menghilang begitu saja. " Umpat Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan kediaman Naruto.

..

..

\+ Hokage Room +

" Bufft. " Naruto muncul didepan pintu ruangan Sandaime dan langsung memasukinya.

" Oh naruto, kau sudah datang. " Ucap Hiruzen yang langsung menutup buku laknat karya muridnya itu serta menyimpanya di laci meja kerjanya.

" Ada apa Ero-jiji. " Ucap Naruto To The Point.

Hiruzen yang mendengar itu mendengus kesal dan berkata. " Aku menyuruh mu kesini untuk membicarakan Setatus mu, dan juga jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

" Baiklah, bagaimana dengan statusku dan juga panggilan itukan cocok untuk Ero-jiji. " Ucap Naruto.

" Ya terserah lah, Hasil rapat dewan kemarin mereka membebaskanmu dari Status Mising-nin karena kau tidak ada melakukan pergerakan selama meninggalkan desa ini. " Ucap Hiruzen. " Dan juga aku akan menjadikanmu seorang Jounin karena seorang Anbu melihatmu bertarung dan berhasil mengalahkan Edo tensei Hokage pertama dan kedua, berarti kau setingkat dengan Nara Shikamaru dan teman mu yang lainya adalah Chounin, apa kamu menerima nya. ? " Jelas Hiruzen serta diakhiri pertanyaan.

" Baiklah Ero-Jiji aku menerima nya. " Balas Naruto.

" Sekarang aku akan mengumumkan Status mu pada para Ninja, dan ini Rompi Jounin mu. " Ucap Hiruzen yang memberikan sebuah Rompi Jounin kepada Naruto.

" Arigatou jiji. " Balas naruto yang mengambil Rompi itu dan Naruto keluar dari kantor Hokage sedangkan Rompinya ia simpan di Fuinjutsu penyimpanan tanpa sepengatahuan orang lain.

\+ Hokage Room End +

" Sebaiknya aku ke kediaman Hyuga aku akan melaksanakan perinta Jiji-Sensei." Naruto langsung lalu berjalan menuju ke Hyuga Mansion.

' Ku harap Tou-san Hinata tidak menyuruh ku keluar. ' Batin Naruto yang ternyata sudah berda di kediaman Hyuga. Naruto mengetuk pintu kediaman Hyuga itu.

" Tok... Tok... Tok.. " Dan seorang pria Hyuga tua a.k.a Hyuga Hiashi membuka pintunya.

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Hianshi dengan nada berat.

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata paman. " Jawab Naruto dengan nada sopan.

" Kau Naruto kan ?, mau apa mencari anak ku ? " Tanya Hiashi.

" Iyaa paman, aku ada urusan dengan Hinata. " Jawab Naruto yang masih dengan Sopan.

" Masuk lah, tapi ada satu sarat. " Ucap Hiashi yang memberi sarat atas permintaan Naruto.

" Baiklah paman, apa saratnya ? " Tanya Naruto.

" Kau harus bertarung denganku, apa bila aku kalah aku akan mengizinkan mu, dan apabila aku menang menjauhlah dari anak ku. " Ucap Hiashi.  
" Baiklah, dan juga jika aku menang apakah aku boleh berkunjung kesini sesuka ku. " Ucap Naruto yang sekarang sudah berada di Hyuga Training yang berada ditengah Hyuga Mansion.

" Ya itu terserah mu. " Balas Hiashi yang juga sudah berada di Hyuga Training saling berhadapan dengan Naruto. " Bersiaplah Naruto. " Sambung Hiashi yang sudah memasang kuda- kuda.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto ia juga memasang kuda-kuda tanda siap bertarung.

" Byakugan. " Ucap Hiashi yang langsung memperlihatkan tonjolan di sekeliling matanya. Hiashi langsung berlari dengan kecepatan Jounin dengan cepat Hiashi membuat sebuah serangan dengan cara menusukan dua jarinya kearah dada Naruto yang dapat dihindari oleh Naruto dengan cara mengelak ke kiri. Kali ini tangan Hiasji berubah menjadi lima jari disatukan dengan telapak tangan kearah depan.

" Jyuken. " Ucap Hiashi sambil menapakkan tanganya kearah perut Naruro. Karena terlaru cepat gerakan Hiashi sehingga serangan Hiashi mengenai perut Naruto dan Naruto terpental sejauh 5 meter akan tetapi Naruto dapat jatuh dengan sempurna.

" Tap Tap. "

Hiashi melihat keadaan Naruto dengan Byakuganya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia seranganya tadi tidak berefek di tubuh Naruto. Naruto lalu membuat Heandseal tanpa menyebutkan nama jutsunya.

" Haa. " Hiashi kaget melihat jalur Chakra Naruto berkembang dan aliran chakranya menjadi cepat.

' Bagaimana caranya dia melakukan hal itu. ' Batin Hiashi yang masih kaget. Karena kerasnya suara pertarungan Naruto dan Hiashi mengundang Hinata dan Neji untuk melihatnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat pertarungan Naruto dengan Hiashi.

" Naruto-kun. " Ucap lirih hinata setelah selesai dari keterkejutanya.

" Cihh, kenapa dia berada disini dan terlebih ia bertarung dengan tetua, tidak mungkin ia bisa menang. " Umpat Neji dan meremehkan Naruto. Merekapun menonton pertarungan Naruto dengan Hiashi.

\+ Back to Naruto and Hiashi +

Naruto mengambil 4 kunai dari Fuinjutsu penyimpananya dan melemparkanya kearah Hiashi serta membuat Headseal.

" Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. "

4 kunai itu menjadi puluhan yang siap menghujam Hiashi.

' Dia punya Fuinjutsu penyimpanan. ' Batin Hiashi yang langsung memutarkan tubuhnya.

" Kaiten. " Terbentuklah sebuah lingkaran pelindung disekitar Hiashi akibat dari putaran tubuh Hiashi.

Neji dan Hinata terkagum-kagum melihat pertarungan mereka.

" Trank ... Trank.. Trank.. Trank.." Puluhan kunai Naruto dapat ditangkis dengan mudah.

Naruto kali ini tidak menggunakan jutsu yang berdaya besar karena takut merusak Hyuga mansion.

Hiashi berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto dan memasang kuda-kuda yang berbeda yaitu menekuk kaki kiri yang berada di belakang membentuk sudut siku-siku serta kaki kanan yang berada didepan lurus dengan tangan tangan kanan dan kiri lurus sejajar dengan kaki kanan.

" Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. "

Ucap Hiashi Naruto yang tau teknik apa itu mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya.

" Byakugan. "

Semua yang berada disana sangat terkejut.

' Apa dia bisa menggunakan Byakugan. ' Batin Hiashi yang sangat terkejut.

' Ini terakhir kalinya aku mengunakan Byakugan. ' Batin Naruto.

Hiashi melepaskan pukulan dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah titik Tanketsu Naruto dengan bertubi-tubi akan tetapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Setelah serangan Hiashi selesai Naruto memukul perut Hiashi hingga membuat Hiashi terjatuh dengan lutut yang menyentuh tanah Naruto menambahkan chakra Kyubi ditangan kanan Naruto dan siap menghantam wajah Hiashi.

Next Chapter 4 part 2


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

...:::Chapter 4 part 2:::...

" Kyaaaah ... " Teriak Naruto dan Hiashi hanya memejamkan mata pasrah.  
Pukulan Naruto berhenti tepat 1 cm sebelum mengenai muka Hiashi walaupun tidak terkena efek dari pukulan Naruto menimbulkan angin yang besar.

" Sudahkan paman, jadi aku yang memenangkan perterungan ini. " Ucap Naruto yang menonaktifkan Byakugan dan menghilangkan cvhakra kyubi di tanganya.

" Baiklah Naruto kau yang menang kau sangat hebat. " Ucap Hiashi yang langsung berdiri. " Silahkan masuk Naruto. " Sambung Hiashi yang mempersilahkan Naruto masuk keruang tamu di Mansion itu.

Neji dan Hinata sangatlah tercengang karena Naruto dapat mengalahkan Hiashi.

" Baiklah paman. " Naruto mengikuti Hiashi menuju ruang tamu.

" Neji, Hinata ayo ikut. " Ucap Hiashi mengajak kedua orang yang menonton tadi.

..

..

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu dengan posisi Naruto, Hinata, Neji menghadap Hiashi dengan kaki yang ditekuk kebelakang dengan dialasi bantal.

" Naruto, engkau telah mengalahkan ku maka akan aku penuhi permintaan mu tadi, ajak lah Hinata keluar dan kau boleh berkunjung disini sesukamu. " Ucap Hiashi yang memandang Naruto.

" Arigatou paman. " Balas Naruto yang membungkukan badanya. "

" Dan juga aku meminta penjelasan tentang Byakugan mu itu. " Ucap Hiashi yang meminta penjelasan.

" Byakugan itu adalah pemberian Sensei ku dan selanjutnya aku tidak bisa menjelaskanya. " Balas Naruto.

" Baiklah itu adalah Privasi mu aku tidak berhak mengetahuinya, sekarang kau boleh pergi bersama Hinata. "

" Baiklah paman. " Naruto lalu berdiri dan memegang tangan kiri Hinata dengan tangan Kananya dan membawanya keluar.

..

..

" Ne, Hinata mau menemani ku tidak. " Ucap Naruto yang berada disamping kanan Hinata yang sedang berjalan.

" Kemana Naruto-kun ? " Tanya Hinata dengan muka yang merona.

" Tentu saja menemaniku makan ramen Ichiraku. " Balas Naruto yang langsung memegang tangan Hinata tanpa persetujuan dan menariknya membawanya lari ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

Setelah sampai mereka berdua masuk dan memesan ramen ukuran biasa.

" Itadakimasu. " Ucap Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan yang langsung menyantap ramen tersebut.

" Paman uangnya diatas menja ya. " Ucap Naruto yang meletakan beberapa Ryo diatas meja yang dibalas 'ya' oleh paman Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen tersebut.

" Naruto-kun. " Ucap lirih Hinata yang masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

" Ada apa Hinata-chan. " Balas Naruto.

" Kita akan pergi kemana ?" Tanya Hinata yang sedikit mali-malu.

" Aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk mu. " Balas Naruto.

Mereka semua sekarang berada di sebuah bukit yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau.

' Aku akan membawa Hinata kedimensi Pemberian Arashi- jiji saja, disanakan masih kosong, sedangkan di dimensi pemberian jiji-sensei sudah ada para biju, baiklahh...' Batin Naruto mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Naruto membuat Headseal yang lumayan rumit dan menyebutkan nama jutsunya.

" Senpou : Saigen Susenkai. "

Munculah pintu dimensi yang mengejutkan Hinata.

" Ayo Hinata-chan. " Ucap Naruto. Walaupun sedikit ragu-ragu Hinata memasuki pintu tersebut dengan Naruto dan pintu deimensi itu kembali menutup.

\+ Dimension Naruto +

Hamparan rerumputan hijau dan pepohonan yang indah serta sebuah bukit dengan pondok kecil dan sebuah danau yang berada dibawah membuat ini seperti Surga walaupun masih jauh keindahanya dari Surga.

" Wah Naruto-kun ini indah sekali. " Ucap Hinata terkagum-kagum atas apa yang ia lihat.

" Naruto-kun sedang apa. " Tanya Hinata yang melihat Naruto sedang membeberkan 4 gulungan dan saling menyilangkanya sehingga berbentuk seperti delapan arah mata angin.

" Lihat saja nanti Hinata-chan. " Ucap Naruto sambil membuat Headseal dan merepalkanya di titik antara persilangan ke empat gulungan itu dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar ditengah dan lingkaran kecil di dua ujung gulungan itu yang saling berhadapan seperti Selatan dan Utara dan yang lainya terisi sebuah tulisan rumit.

" Hinata teteskanlah darah mu disini Hinata. " Ucap Naruto yang menunjuk sebuah lingkaran kecil diarah Selatan dan Hinata mengikutinya begitu juga dengan Naruto ia meneteskan darahnya di lingkaran yang berada di Utara dan mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

' Jika jiji yang melakukan ini tidak perlu serepot ini. ' Batin Naruto.

" Penjamkanlah mata mu Hinata-chan. " Ucap Naruto yang di patuhi oleh Hinata. Naruto membuat Headseal dan meletakan jari telunjung tangan kananya didahi Hinata dan...

" Zuiinggg. " Munculah cahaya yang sangan menyilaukan dan setelah itu...

...::: TBC :::...

A/N : Fuinjutsu : Shiken Fuin adalah jutsu Fuinjutsu buatan Rikkodou khusus untuk Naruto menghadapi Edo Tensei. Jutsu ini tidak mengambil Roh akan tetapi membatalkan Jutsu Edo Tensei.

Dan Muko Bunshin milik Naruto itu hanya akan menghilang apabila terkena serangan yang memang bisa membunuh, jika terkena pukulan itu tidak akan menghilang. Prinsipnya sama dengan jutsu yang digunakan oleh Itachi dan Kisame untuk menghadang tim Guy dan Kakashi sewaktu menyelamatkan Gara.

Pembalasan beberapa Riview :

R : Jadi entar Naruto bisa mode Rikudou Sennin kan 9 biju udah dikumpulin Naruto emm... Jadi penasaran ?  
.. NEXT ...

A : ɪ̇ƴαα dia bisa, walaupun Naruto akan tidak memiliki satu Biju.

R : Hashirama edo tensei bukan?kok pas naruto mutusin kepala sm (lupa) gak beregenerasi ?  
Edo tensei kan cuma bisa disegel.

A : ɪ̇ƴαα edo tensei, dia kan beregenerasi yang nusuk Hiruzen itukan Hashirama yang udah beregenarasi.

R : Udah rapi kok :') . Dari sudut pandang Mao, di chap ini udah gak kelihatan typonya... Next chapnya ditunggu :') . Udah penasaran banget sama nasibnya Naru sama Hiruzen.

A : arigatou mao-chan

R : Penulisan sudah lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya , saran Ku cuma nanti sifat aslinya Hinata yang malu2 jangan ilang ya ... lanjut ..

A : arigatou, ɪ̇ƴαα ini saya pertahankan karakter aslinya Hinata.

R : yg ini udah rapi (y)  
bagus, tinggal nunggu NaruHina ketemu :v  
oooh... kalau tinggi Naruto 175cm berat idealnya harusnya sekitar 65-70kg :3 kalau 40 kg idealnya buat tinggi 135-145cm :3 maaf kalau aku banyak bacot -,-"  
ditunggu next chap  
ganbatte alfi-san :).

A : iyaa, itu boleh. Gpp kok arigatou udah mau ralat.

R : asli atau genjutsu

A : muko Bunshin

R :Apa entar Sasuke jadi Mising-nin dan juga entar ada PDS4 Kaga... Author-san ?

A : di tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya, PDS4 ada

Yang Riview lanjut tentu saya akan lanjut.

Dan jadwal updatnya setiap Hari Minggu dimulai dari tgl 17 , Update selanjutnya tanggal 17 Mei.  
Update nya bisa bertambah cepat tapi tidak bisa bertambah lambat dan apabila ada keterlambatan itu ada sebuah sebab yang serius.

Saya akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk, karena tgl 18 Mei saya akan Perpisahan. Saya ditunjuk menjadi pembawa Puisi, sambutan ketua OSIS, dan tari persembahan. Jadi saya sibuk banget.  
Update nya kita lihat aja yah saya usahain cepet Updatenya.

Semoga gak ada Typo soalnya saya hanya baca ulang sampai setengah.

-++++++++++++++-

#akhirnya chapter pertama dari THE ADVENTURE OF

chapter pertama ini memuaskan para reader.

Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.

Jika ada pertanyaan atau saran author senang menerima riview dari anda dan  
Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca

…::: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::…

..::: SEE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..

..:: JUNARIS ALFIANTO ::..

-LOG OUT-

-


End file.
